the end of a phantom
by samanddan
Summary: when the scientist of axion labs discover danny's secret, they come and get him for testing. UPDATED!chapter 12 is up! final chapter. plz R&R.
1. the end of a phantom, begins

_The end of a phantom. Part 1._

**One Monday after school at Fenton works a knock came to the door. At the door stood two officers from Axion lab.**

"**Danny Fenton please?"**

**Maddie stood there in confusion while she called Danny down to the door. "Danny Fenton?" asked one of the officers. "we need you to come with us."**

"**why?" Danny asked. **

"**DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH US! GHOST BOY!" yelled one the officers in anger. **

"**who or WHAT told you?" asked Danny with a very sharp glare in his squinted eyes. Danny dropped the _what powers _act for he new his secret would get out sooner or later with Vlad Masters in charge of Axion lab only because of the grudge he held on Jack and Danny. **

"**NOT IMPORTANT! NOW LETS GO!" yelled one of the officers as he jerked Danny by the arm. Maddie looked in confusion for she didn't know what was going on so she asked Danny, "Danny, whats going on?" Danny turned to his mother with a small tear in his eye and a sad look on his face as he said, "for the last couple of months I've held a secret against everyone I knew accept Tucker, Sam and now Jazz. But yes I am the ghost boy. The accident in the lab turned me half ghost. I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long" then after that he quickly turned to Danny Phantom and turned invisible to try to phase through the officers, but to his surprise, it didn't work! **

"**what? Why can't I phase through them?" asked Danny in utter confusion. **

"**like it?" asked one of the officers. "Our boss gave us this ghost gear incase you try to do that." explained the second officer. **

"**I should've known Vlad do something like that, especially with that grudge." said Danny with anger in his voice. **

"**Danny? Why didn't you tell your father and I about this?" asked Maddie in confusion. **

"**A couple of reasons, 1. I was having fun messing with you two. 2. I didn't want over baring parents getting in the way of MY enemies and trying to help when Jazz already '_helped'_ a lot and 3. I didn't want you to get hurt over my responsibilities when Valerie Grey a.k.a. the ghost hunter is doing it for me." said Danny in a annoyed voice. Then he changed back to Danny Fenton. **

"**no more sweet good-byes, it's time to go!" yelled the officer as he dragged Danny out the door, and down the steps. Danny struggled as he yelled at his mother for help, but Maddie just stood there, still in shock shaking her head no backing away into the house. While upstairs Jazz heard Danny outside yelling for help and she ran down the stairs as fast as she could to only find the officers heading toward the truck. **

"**DANNY!" Jazz yelled with her eyes barely open for she could hardly watch her little brother get thrown into the back of the truck while he yelled, "JAZZ! Help they know I'm half ghost!"**

**Jazz yelled back, "what should I do!"**

"**CALL TUCKER AND SAM THEY KNOW WHAT TO DO AND THE CAN HELP!" yelled Danny while the backdoors shut and the truck drove away. **


	2. secrets reveled

_The end of a phantom part two _

Jazz rushed back into the house and called Tucker first then Sam. When Sam found out she dropped the phone and began to softly cry. Tucker immediately said good-bye and hung up the phone, grabbed his back pack and PDA told his parents he was going to Axion lab and ran to out the door. Mean while at sams house she picked the phone back up said good-bye to jazz and hung up the phone. She told her parents she was going to Axion lab but she didn't tell them why.

Jazz told sam and tucker to meet her outside Axion so the can plan a way to free Danny, but before any of that took place, Vlad Masters came to the Fenton residence to pay them a visit.

Jack answered the door and greeted vlad with, "HEY V-MAN!"

While Jazz was in shock to see Vlad. But of course, Maddie was about to punch old Vlady in the face, but she didn't she decided to solve this matter in an adult matter.

"Maddie let me in! I want to try to comfort you! I heard about Danny and I came to help you! And your idiot husband!" yelled Vlad outside the front door after Maddie slammed it in his face.

"Danny? What happened to Danny?" asked Jack. (he wasn't at the house at the time of Danny's arrest)

"Jack," Maddie said with a sad tone in her voice, "Danny is at Axion Labs being studied." Jazz continued the sentence for her depressed mother.

"Danny is the ghost boy. Vlad told the people at Axion Labs, they came and took Danny away to be studied for is powers. Well, him being half ghost that is."

Jack was full with anger and sadness. He opened the door and grabbed Vlad by the collar and said with the most rage he had,

"YOU TOLD THEM THAT OUR SON WAS HALF GHOST? WHEN WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS HALF GHOST! VLAD, HOW COULD YOU!"

Vlad smacked Jack's hands off of his collar, straightened it and explained the whole thing starting with the collage reunion. After 30 minutes of explaining everything Mr. & Mrs. Fenton began to cry in confusion.

Mean while Jazz was talking to sam and tucker through tuckers phone.

"where are you?" asked sam.

"im still at home. Vlad decided to pay whats left of the Fenton family a visit." said Jazz going into a deeper voice as she ended her sentence. "you'll just have to get Danny out without me guys, sorry."

"it's okay Jazz," tucker said. "we understand." with that tucker, sam, and jazz said good-bye and hung up.

"now who's gonna help us?" asked tucker.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, we need to tell valerie about Danny and ask for her help." said sam.

So with that they called valerie and told her about Danny and told her how Danny, Sam, and Tucker knew about her ghost hunting. Valerie could hardly believe 2 things, 1 that she was hunting down one of her friends, and 2 that they knew about her ghost hunting but didn't tell her. Valerie agreed to meet them at Axion Labs were she knew she had to face her father. But she promised Sam and Tucker that she wouldn't inform him of Danny.

So after valerie flew over to Axion Labs were tucker and sam were standing outside, they made up a plan. (valerie flew over in her ghost hunting gear, but changed back into normal when she got their.)

"so were all clear about the plan?" tucker asked.

"yup. I've got everything cleared with my dad." said valery in a reassuring voice.

"good," sam said. "and we all got fenton phones if we need to contact each other?"

Valerie and tucker shook there heads yes.

"alright," sam said. "lets get this plan on the road."


	3. horror at axion labs

_The end of a phantom pt 3._

Valerie walked up to the front of Axion labs were two guards were standing in her way. She told them she was here to see her father. They let her pass.

"alright guys, I'm in." said valerie pushing down the fenton-phones to speak.

"okay, now continue on with the plan." said sam.

Valerie started to walk toward her fathers office. When she got their she asked him if she could see the ghost boy. See made up a lie as to how see found out about Danny. They started to walk down a long hallway with many large and tall test tubes filled with water, but Danny wasn't in any of them. Then they reached a door which led to Danny, but before they walked in, Mr. Grey warned her about what she was about to see. She told him she could handle it. When they got in, valerie gasped in the horror the scientist made of young Danny Fenton.

Their he was in the test tube with an oxygen mask on for the tube was filled with water to the brim. He was just floating their in his phantom outfit. His hair was black but filled with sorrow. Valerie was able to see a small tear running from Danny's eyes. All together she saw the boy she once loved and the ghost she'd been hunting. she backed away and bumped into her father then turned to face him with eyes starting to tear.

"why'd you do this to him!" Valerie yelled as she both cried and pounded her fist on her fathers chest.

"I didn't want to. But my boss made me do it or else I would've gotten fired." explained Mr. Grey as he stopped Valerie's fist by grabbing them.

"I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOUR BOSS IS JUST SET HIM FREE!" valerie yelled. She then walked up to Danny and put her hand up to the glass and said, "I'm so sorry for everything I've ever said and done to you."

Then she ran back out into the hallway. The door shut then Mr. Grey looked at danny as if he was studying him but he wasn't.

"guys I have news to report." said valerie wiping the tears from her eyes.

"alright, report." said Tucker.

"I saw Danny but he wasn't Danny. I mean he was just floating their, In his phantom outfit, his hair was black. And he was crying. But the worst part is he didn't even look alive." said valerie with a heavy heart. She heard Tucker in the backround comforting sam. "Tucker what happened to her!" valerie said in concern.

"I'm not sure. When you said 'he didn't look alive', she just froze. She just dropped to the ground to her knees and started to tear up." said Tucker.

Valerie walked out of Axion to join Tucker and Sam. When their, all of them looked down at the ground in disbelief. "im sorry guys i didn't want to report that news to you, but thats what i saw. i know how long you've been friends with Danny and i know how much you guys love him, maybe you love him as a brother or just plainly as a friend. Sam, i know how much you like him, and i'm so sorry for having to tell you what i saw..." said Valerie as she looked at the ground and then at Sam.

Mr. Grey walked outside to look for valerie, but instead he found all three of them.

"Sam, Tucker, I think you should see this." Mr. Grey said.

When they got to Danny, Tucker immediately started to try and find away to hack into the Axion labs computer to try to set him free. Sam just gasped and looked away to valerie. Valerie could see that Sam didn't want to believe and hoped it was something else Mr. Grey was showing them. Valerie and Sam just looked away from the boy they love.

_Why could the do this to you? Your only 14! _Sam thought.

While Valerie was thinking, _oh Danny why didn't you tell me? Is it because of my ghost hunting? Or that you didn't want to tell me for a true reason like love or something else? Oh. Can you ever forgive me! _

Then, Danny's eyes opened!

A/N: okay these past 3 saga story things about Danny are the most hardest and most (kinda) coolest thing I've ever typed. I hope you enjoy it.


	4. a threat is made

_**The end of a phantom. Part 4.**_

Danny's eyes opened. "Mr. Grey!" yelled one of the scientist.

"His eyes are opened!"

_Huh? What am I doing here? What happened? _danny thought to himself.

_Last thing I remember I was trying to phase through the truck but I ended up slamming my head onto it. Then a giant flash of light and someone saying 'sorry.' _

Danny opened his eyes to there full extent looking at everyone.

_Sam, Tucker, VALERIE!_

Danny was shocked to see her their, but then he remembered the two officers with the 'axion labs' logo on there uniforms. He also remembered that valeries' dad works here.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Mr. Grey asked.

"What happened?" Danny replied.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. Well, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Mr. Grey.

"A flash of light and someone saying sorry." replied Danny.

"Okay, the voice was me and the flash of light, was a ecto-gun our boss gave us. Vlad Masters. You know him, right?" said Mr. Grey.

"Unfortunately I do. He's a old friend of my father and mother." said Danny.

"okay well he told us that we would need to use it one you so we could get you into the test tube. But the gun was really used to make you pass out and to get you into your ghost form with your hair still black. Sorry again Danny but like I told Valerie, I had to do it or I would've gotten fired." explained Mr. Grey.

"Figures Vlad would do something like this.'' Danny said to himself. "Sam, how's my family on this?"

"Last time I talked with Jazz Vlad was at your house." said Sam.

"Okay. Uh…. Mr. Grey can I call my family?'' asked Danny.

"Uh….hold on." Mr. Grey turned and faced all the scientist. "okay everyone 20 minute break." the scientist left. "Alright but let me get you out of their. Oh. And your powers are paralyzed, well short circuited anyway." said Mr. Grey.

"The Plasmius Maximums." Danny said.

So after Mr. Grey lowers the tube, Danny climbs out of it and grabs tuckers phone from tuck's back pack. He calls the house, caller id says

"_Axion Labs."_

"Axion labs?" Jazz says in a mocking type matter. She doesn't know who it is so she thinks a little and thought of Danny for a split second but then probably thinks that he's being studied under harsh conditions, so she looks for the nearest most responsible adult besides herself. But her parents were busy looking at photo albums of danny before the accident. But the only adult around was Vlad.

"Uh…Vlad? Do you know anyone at Axion labs?" Jazz asked.

"Hm? Oh why yes. I'm the boss their know. Probably just one of my employees." picks up the phone.

"Hello?" vlad asks. "Oh Danny! What a surprise hearing from you, at Axion labs."

"Listen plasmius, I don't have time for this. just tell me why you told them about Danny Phantom. NOW. Or everyone here knows of another half ghost half human guy I know." said Danny.

"Well two reasons behind that really. 1. I was getting tired of you so I thought, 'hey what would happen if Danny's little secret got out in Axion labs.' and 2. The grudge against you and your idiot father." answered vlad creeping into a dark corner to change to his ghostly side.

"Well that's kind of dumb. Now, let me talk to my parents and sister." said Danny with anger in his voice.

"Well it appears you can't. your parents are all chocked up of pictures of you before the accident. And Jazz, well lets just say she's spending time with good ol' uncle plasmius. Ta!" says plasmius as he looks to jazz with a evil grin on his face. Then he hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay after Danny was talking to himself in his head at the beginning, I got hung up for a couple of days thinking what should happen next. So I thought what if Vlad threatened Danny to hurt jazz. So I hoped you like it. part five is on it's way so, please don't stop reading. It means so much to me that you are reading it . ok at the end of this chapter, i was completly stumped as to what chapter five is going to be about but, i'll come up with something. So thanx again.


	5. what could go wrong next!

_**The end of a phantom pt. 5.**_

Back at Axion, Danny broke the cell phone by throwing it against the wall with all his might.

"Hey!" yelled Tucker.

"Sorry Tuck. But I think Vlad a.k.a plasmius is going to hurt Jazz and I need to find away to stop him before it's to late." said Danny.

"But you can't because your powers are short circuited." said Valerie. "Uh……Danny, about me hunting you and all, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. If you knew it was me you wouldn't want to waist me anymore for quote-on-quote, 'ruining your life' anyway like I said it wasn't my dog, I was just helping him to get his squeaky toy back from the kennel. And I didn't really want to tell you because 1. You were getting hurt from it. 2. I didn't want you to face most of MY enemies, but you already did. And 3, you're one of my friends." replied Danny.

"Wait, so he was who you were hunting?" asked Mr. Grey. Valerie shook her head yes.

"Why?" Valerie asked.

"Oh….no reason." replied Mr. Grey.

"Anyway, I need help stopping Plasmius and to save Jazz. Valerie, I'm gonna need your help. But first, who gave you that ghost hunting equipment?" asked Danny.

"I don't know. The address came from Wisconsin." replied Valerie.

"Okay, I think I might know who gave you that equipment." said Danny.

"Who?" asked Valerie.

"An enemy of mine who's also half ghost, Vlad." said Danny in a very serious voice. Then, he turned back human (although his hair was already black,) and his normal clothes were on.

"Okay I'm gonna call Jazz and see if she has a clue to where Vlad might be taking her." said Danny. " The last time he used that machine on me, my powers were gone for 3hrs. Mr. Grey, how much power does that ecto-gun have?" asked Danny.

"About, 10 watz. Why?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Hm……. Then my powers are short-circuited for about, a week or so. Within that time we're gonna need a plan. I need go home first and confirm with my parents that I'm alright and that I'm going to need some of there equipment." said Danny in a smart way.

"Need a lift home?" asked Valerie.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd like to walk home if no one minds." replied Danny.

"But aren't you weak from the ecto-gun?" asked Tucker.

"No not that much. Sure it hurt, a lot, but nothing that won't heal in time." said Danny.

Sam just stood in the corner looking at Danny in relief. Of course she was relieved that Danny was alright, but she just had to get away from him and the others. Danny saw her walking out the door. He told Tucker and Valerie that he was gonna walk home, but he lied. He chuckled a little because it's usually the opposite way around. He got out of the lab and caught up with Sam.

"Sam!" Danny called.

Sam just turned to face him. "Yeah?" Sam said while letting out a big breath.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just the fact that Amity's smartest scientist now know my best friends BIGGEST secret ever and that they might need to kill you to see what makes you go from Fenton to Phantom!" Sam said as she turned around and started walking back to her house in a fast paste.

"Sam they won't need to kill me to see what makes me go from Fenton to Phantom. Probably just a blood test or something. A little needle doesn't scare me, it scares Tucker." Danny said in a calm, joking way making Sam laugh a little. "See I'm already making you feel better about the whole thing!"

"Ha it's not that, I was just thinking of something funny. But you don't know that Danny. Maybe I'm making this whole thing sound a little to over dramatic, but this is the second biggest thing to happen to Amity in a while that I think most people can remember. What if it gets on the news?" said Sam wrapping herself in a hug while looking at Danny.

"Okay three things, yes you're making it sound over dramatic, what's the BIGGEST thing to happen to Amity, and no this won't get on the news, if it does I'll just blow up the camera." replied Danny in a reassuring voice while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope your right Danny. The biggest thing to happen to Amity is when Pariah Dark but the whole town in this weird ghost dimension thing and all your enemies helped you." said Sam.

"Speaking of that, what were you saying to me on the roof before Pariah interrupted you?" asked Danny.

"Oh that! Well I was going to say," looks at time on cell phone. ".whoa is that the time! Look Danny I'd really like to finish this conversation with you but my folks told me to be home by eleven and it's already eleven o' two and they'll really be mad at me if I'm any more late then I already am. BYE!" yelled Sam as she backed up and then ran off. Danny just blinked in confusion. Then he ran off to his home.

"Mom? Dad? It's me Danny. I'm back safe and in one piece." Danny said as he walked through the door.

"Danny!" his mother cried out loudly.

"Son you're home! Danny why didn't you tell us about your powers?" asked Jack as he wrapped Danny in a hug.

"Uh….Dad…..to tight." said Danny as he gasped for air and tapped Jacks arm.

"Oh sorry." said Jack releasing his son.

"Oh Danny we where so worried!" cried out Maddie.

"I'm sorry I've kept this from you. Both of you. But where's Jazz and Vlad?" asked Danny lower his voice.

"We don't know. All we saw was Jazz and someone walk out the front door. We immediately thought it was Vlad taking her for a walk. But other than that, no clue." said Jack.

"Alright lets call Jazz on her cell phone and see if she has a clue to were Plasmius might be taking her." said Danny.

"Plasmius?" asked both of his parents in confusion.

"Vlad is half ghost too." Danny said raising his eyebrows and lowering his eyelids half way. Calls Jazz. "Jazz?"

"Oh Daniel you managed to get out alive. Well your sister is tied up at the moment. But I'm sure she says hi. And with that I would like to say good-bye. Oh, and Jazz's cell phone is in my custody."

And with that Vlad hung up on Danny.

"Damn it!" yelled Danny as he pounded the phone back on to the receiver. "This is all my fault! I should've tried to knock those officers out and escaped when I had the chance. Now one of my toughest enemies is threatening to hurt Jazz. Mom, Dad I need to borrow some of your equipment." said Danny

"Alright Danny, but we can help you." said Maddie reaching for her son's shoulder.

"But you need to be specific to which one of the weapons you'll need to barrow." said Jack

"Thank you so much both of you for all your help. But me and the guys got it covered." replied Danny as he hugged both of his parents.

**A/N:** yea, um hi! Yes I know the ending isn't very cliffy like the other ones, but I decided not to do a cliffy ending for this chapter….um, chapter 6 is coming, but to be honest, im not sure if I want to do this saga anymore, I'm just running out of ideas. So tell me if I should or should not continue. Thanx for reading up to this chapter!


	6. Thinking

_**The end of a phantom. Pt 6.**_

"Alright Danny, take your pick." said Mrs. Fenton as she opened the weapons vault.

"But choose wisely." warned Mr. Fenton.

Danny began to look around. He already knew he would need to use the Fenton-thermos when or if he beat Vlad. He also knew he would need to use the Fenton Ghost Catcher to split Vlad from Plasmius. Danny's first choice was the Fenton Fisher. He would need to use it to trap Plasmius. Danny picked out some missiles for Valerie's gun and for the Fenton bazooka. Then Danny's phone rang. The caller id read Valerie.

"Hello?"

"Danny! It's me Tucker. Dude what happened to you and Sam? You guys just kinda ran out on us! Are you even alright!"

"Oh hi Tuck. I'm fine, but it's Sam we need to worry about."

"We?"

"Me and you Tuck. Sam was worried that this incident at Axion labs would get public. But she was really worried about the scientist would need me for some experiments to see what made me go from Fenton to Phantom. But she thought they would need to KILL me for those experiments."

"Whoa. I'll go over to her house tomorrow but, I'll talk to ya' later man, right know, I gotta get home. See ya later dude."

"yeah,……..see ya." Danny then hung up and so did Tucker.

Danny took the weapons and told his parents he was going to bed. When he got up to his room, he put on his pajamas, put the weapons on his desk, and climbed into bed.

_Sam, I hope your okay……._Danny thought to himself as he looked to the ceiling.

Back at Sam's house, Sam was also putting on her pajamas, taking down her ponytail thing, and climbing into bed. Sam laid down on her side thinking, _what in the world was I thinking! 'my parents told me to be home by eleven.' my parents don't care what time I'm out till'. oh! I'm such an idiot! Maybe things won't go as bad tomorrow at school._

_-At school the next day….-_

Danny walked to school with his head pointing to the ground, looking at the ground, without Sam or Tucker at his side like normal. Jazz was the main thing in his mind at the time. Even last night in his dream, Jazz was their crying reaching out calling Danny's name. She was held back by Vlad. A flash back to Danny's room showed the dream then Danny waking up yelling out Jazz's name. Then when he went back to sleep, another dream showed Sam floating in space, crying, with her hands on her shoulder. She had a light purple dress on. She said to him, _Danny, why can't you see? I… _then his alarm clock went off. Then it flashed back to Danny waking to school. He accidentally walked into Mr. Lancer.

"Oh. Uh, sorry Mr. Lancer. I guessed I spaced out there for a moment." said Danny.

"It's not that bad Danny. Just, get to class before your teacher gives you a detention for being tardy. Oh and Mr. Fenton, don't 'space out' in my English class." Mr. Lancer replied.

After Danny's first class, he saw Tuck and ran up to him. He asked if Sam was in school or if she'd walked to school with him. Tucker told him Sam was absent.

_-where Jazz is-_

"Uncle Vlad! What the heck are you planning to do to me?" Jazz demanded.

"Oh please Jasmine stop calling me your uncle! And….if you really must know, I'm trying to get rid of your annoying brother once and for all!" responded Vlad while turning into Plasmius.

"HA! Good luck trying! Danny's a very tough one to beat! I should know, I fought him in a battle myself! Remember? That one time when I ran away to your house because I was mad at Danny?" annoyingly asked Jazz.

"Yes, Jasmine, I remember. But I have fought him many times. And I have a plan but you are just the bate. My plan is that once Daniel figures out that his powers are gone for one week, he'll want to come here wanting your freedom. But when he tries to go ghost, he'll discover his powers are gone! Well, for a week, but why do I care, I'm evil! And one last thing, call me PLASMIUS!" shouted plasmius.

_-Back at Casper high.-_

"Danny? Are you ok?" asked Tucker. Danny just glared at him.

"Sorry. Standard question."

"No it's not that. I'm worried about Jazz. I have no clue where she is or if she's even alive! And now Sam is ticked at me. I think. But I'm just thinking of a way to save Jazz."

"Dude, Sam's gonna be okay. And so is Jazz. You shouldn't think like that, (bell rings) gotta go. See ya in lunch."

"yeah, see ya." Danny said as he looked toward the ground.

_-At Sam's house.-_

"Mom! Are you okay?" Sam said as she ran down the steps to her mother who just fell down them.

"Samantha? What happened?" asked Mrs. Manson.

"You just fell down the stairs!" yelled Sam. Mrs. Manson then fell unconscious. "Dad! Hurry! Mom just fell down the stairs and now she's unconscious! We have to get her to the hospital!"

So Mr. Manson rushed to Sam and Mrs. Manson. He picked up Mrs. Manson and rushed her to the car. They drove to the hospital and told the doctor what had happened. Mrs. Manson was un conscious for the rest of the day. Sam had to stay there for two more days, enabling her to go to school. She asked Tucker to bring her the homework she'd miss in the last couple of days. She'd told Tucker that she didn't want to talk to Danny. The reason is she was still thinking about their conversation and the incident at Axion labs. Tucker told her that he understood.

A day later, Sam returned to school.

"Well Ms. Manson, pleasure of you to join us today. I think you have the homework from the last two nights?" said Mr. Lancer in his normal tone of voice. Sam handed him the homework. "Very good. You'll get this back tomorrow."

In the hallway after class, Danny saw Sam and caught up with her.

"Hey Sam." said Danny as he the side of her.

"Oh, hey Danny. You okay?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. I'm doing a lot better. My parents are letting me barrow some of there weapons to fight Vlad and free Jazz. What about you?" replied Danny.

"Oh I'm doing alright. My mom got back from the hospital yesterday and I still got a lot of homework I've got to do." replied Sam.

"What happened to your mom?" asked Danny. Sam didn't tell him what happened.

"Oh I guess Tucker didn't tell you. My mom fell down the steps and ended up breaking her arm." Sam said as she reached her locker grabbing her books for the next couple of periods. Then the bell rang.

"Well I gotta go to Social Studies. See ya' later Sam." shouted Danny as he ran down the hall to his next class. Then as he sat down in his seat, his ghost sense went off. "not now……" Danny complained.

**A/N:** okay hi. I decided to keep going. My brain just started to poor ideas out so I got some new ideas for the story. The next chapter is all about the fight with Plasmius and Danny fighting him human to ghost with some help. So, well, yeah…..


	7. broken bones and a broken heart

_**The end of a phantom. Pt 7.**_

After Danny's ghost sense went off, he'd ask to be excuse from social studies. The teacher asked him why, he made up a lie that gets you excused from a social studies class the day of a quiz. His ghost sense was going off like nuts. When Danny got to where his ghost sense was leading him to, Jazz was standing in front of him. Danny just crossed his arms and said,

"Alright Plasmius, get out of Jazz."

"Oh Daniel, why'd you have to ruin my fun? You know I wouldn't have hurt Jazz. Well you and your father, yes." complained Vlad as he stepped out of Jazz.

"Thanks……" said Danny.

"Oh, you're welcome." replied Vlad.

"Can we pick this up, I've got a quiz on the Aztecs I've gotta take. I'm going ghost!" yelled Danny, but he wasn't able to transform into Danny Phantom. "What! Why can't I go ghost?"

"So you powers are still short circuited? I didn't think it would last for a sol lade two weeks. Oh well." said Vlad as he shot Danny with his ecto-ray from his hands. Danny was able to dodge it but as soon as he landed, Vlad shot him in the ankles and hit him.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Danny as the ecto-ray hit his ankles. He reached down and grabbed his ankles, ignoring the blood that was coming out of his cut ankle.

"Ha! My plan might actually work after all!" laughed Vlad in his joy.

"Danny…….?" moaned Jazz as she grabbed her head and looked off in daze. Danny shot his arm out towards Jazz and yelled help. While he tried to stand up, but he fell.

"Ha! To late late for that child! No one can help you now!" shouted Vlad as he walked towards Danny and picked Danny up by his collar.

"Wanna bet?" yelled Valerie as she pointed her bazooka toward Vlad. She got on target, about to blast it but as soon as she was about to blast him, Vlad put Danny in the way.

"Come now child, do you really want to kill me? By killing me you would kill the ghost you've been hunting. But isn't that what you want? I gave you that equipment and I can destroy it just as easily." yelled Vlad as he looked at Valerie. She saw the blood stain through Danny's jeans, she knew he was hurt, so with that, she lowered her bazooka and apologized to Danny.

Then out of no where Jazz came running out and screamed, "LET GO OF MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"It seems that the Fenton family is weak after all. Half ghost or not!" yelled Vlad to both Jazz and Danny.

"Jazz stop! I don't want you getting hurt! I don't want you involved in this fight!" yelled Danny to Jazz trying to make her stop.

"To late for that Danny. I'm the bait in Vlad's plan. You're my little brother and I'm your big sister. It's my job and mom and dad's to protect you." explained Jazz as she stopped it in a warm way. She made Danny smile.

"Enough of this warm fuzzy moment! Anymore of this and you'll make me puke!" yelled Vlad as he threw Danny toward Jazz.

"I got ya' Danny!" yelled Jazz as she caught her brother. But ended up falling on her butt.

Valerie then realized with Danny out of Vlads grasp, she could shoot him.

"Alright Vlad, now with Danny out of the way, I can finally shoot you." yelled Valerie as she pointed her bazooka and blasted at Vlad. But Vlad just put up a shield. He called her a silly girl and blasted her out of site. Danny yelled out her name and try to stand up and fight Vlad. But because of his ankle, Danny couldn't stand or fight. Apparently Danny still had some feelings for Valerie. During Tucker's math class, also out of site where Danny, Jazz, and Vlad where, he saw Valerie land on her back and with that, Tucker ran out of the school without an explanation for the teacher and went to Valerie's said and yelled out for the school nurse. The nurse told him that they need to get her to the ER as soon as possible. Danny was limping with his hand over Jazz's shoulder as she held his. They managed to get out of Vlad's watching eye's. Jazz and Danny saw the emergency truck and Jazz picked Danny up and ran over to the truck to see what happened.

"Tucker! What happened!" yelled Danny.

"Danny! Thank goodness you're here! It's Valerie, she landed on her back. She's going to the ER. What happened to your ankle? You're bleeding threw your pants. Maybe you should come with us to get that checked out." explained tucker who was at Valerie's side.

"Plasmius!" Danny yelled as his eyes turned bright green. "Tucker, I'm coming with you guys. And yeah I'll get my ankle checked out. But what about Sam? We can't just leave her alone in the school without telling her that we're heading over to the hospital. Wait we're going to a hospital, aren't you scared?" said Danny.

"A little, but call Sam. She's in read- rap this period well half period, but she won't get in that much trouble. Maybe a detention but that's it." said Tucker.

With that Danny called Sam. In Sam's read- rap room her phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sam? It's me Danny. Me and Tucker are on our way to the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"Plasmius happened. My ghost sense went off in social studies and Plasmius was there and he shot Valerie and she landed on her back. Vlad shot me in the ankle so I'm going to get that checked out. What about you? Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Give Val my best wishes and Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful. I have a bad feeling about the doctors and your blood. Oh crap! I've gotta go Danny, the teacher just caught me on my phone." and with that she hung up.

"So is Sam gonna be alright?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah she'll be fine. She's just worried about my blood and the doctors." replied Danny.

"Why?" asked Tucker.

"Probably because of my DNA with it having ghost in it. But I think I'll be fine." whispered Danny to Tucker because of all the doctors in the car watching over Valerie making sure they don't loose her.

When they reached the hospital, Tucker was holding on to Danny's hand which was over his shoulder. Danny was still limping over his ankle. It had gotten to the point where the blood stained so hard through his pants, his sky blue blue jeans were now a light purple in a way. A doctor came over and put Danny in a wheel chair so he could take Danny to a room where he would check out his ankle. And so Danny doesn't have to walk on it.

"Alright, what happened to your ankle?" asked the doctor looking at his notebook.

"Uh…..I fell down the steps." said Danny trying to make up an excuse instead of, 'oh my arch enemy kidnapped my sister, blasted me in the ankle, and hurt my friend.'

"Alright we're just going to have to put a cast on that, clean up the blood and you're good to go. But I can't say that for you're friend, the girl what's her name?" asked the doctor.

"Her name is Valerie Grey. And is she going to be ok?" asked Danny.

"Hopefully she'll be alright. But we have to keep her here for about a week so we can check out her spine. Can you tell her guardian that?"

"Sure. Uh, how long will it take for my cast?"

"Oh just an hour. But lets start to clean up the blood." with that the doctor pulled Danny's pants up to his knees and started to clean the blood with some disinfect dent. "This might sting a little." warned the doctor. Danny told him it was okay. Danny's dealt with far greater pain then that.

An hour passed very quickly for Danny, but an eternity for Tucker. Tucker always hated this place because of the needles and other pointy stuff. Tuck tried to cool down during that hour, but he kept on freaking out over the sight. A nurse had to come over to calm him down. Danny came out with crutches and a cast on his ankle. The doctor told him that whatever broke his ankle and that it should heal in a month.

"Tucker, we can go now." Danny said as he came into the waiting room.

"But what about Valerie?" asked Tucker.

They both turned their head to the ER where Valerie was in sight and Danny said, "They need to keep her here to check her spine. This is all my fault. If Valerie never found out about the other half of me this would never have happened. I just hope she'll be alright."

"Don't worry dude, I bet she'll be fine. You shouldn't blame yourself for everything that happened to her. Back at the lab, me and Sam called her. So it's our fault not yours. But when this whole thing is over, Valerie won't be hunting you anymore." said Tucker as he tried to comfort his half ghost half human friend.

"Well that's the good part about this, the bad part is, her dad probably won't let me near her for the rest of high school." said Danny as him and Tucker exited the hospital. Tucker was now happy.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?" asked Tucker. He watched his friend shake his head yes. "Dude you gotta get over her. Think about, on one hand she likes _this_ half of you. And on the other hand, she want's to _kill _the other half." tucker thought for a moment on how he might be able to give Danny clues about Sam's feeling toward him. "Dude, what about Sam, don't you like her? And I mean _more_ then as a friend?"

Danny thought for a second about the answer, " I don't know." he finally replied. "I mean I still like Valerie, but, those words, like and love, their becoming very popular throughout a lot of people's vocabulary, and I don't like it. But I'll definitely have to get back to you on that. Like, senior year of high school or something. When this whole things over."

"It's okay dude. Just tell me when you need to." responded Tucker as he tried to comfort his best friend. Back at the school, Sam was in her eighth period class, science. She kept on looking out the window, in concern for Valerie and Danny. _Please be okay Danny. _Sam thought to herself as her teacher asked her to tell her how many atoms are in this formula. Sam said six, and was right. Once more she staired out the window in boredom. Then after the bell rang, when she was outside, she started to look for Danny and Tucker. She saw them walking towards the school, but Danny wasn't in full view. The ankle where Plasmius hit him was covered, Sam could only see his head. _Oh good, he's alright! _Then she saw him in full view. _Oh no, he's got crutches! How is he gonna fight ghost with a broken ankle? Well when he's able to fight ghost. _Sam thought to herself as she walked towards her best friends.

"Danny. How are you going to fight ghost when you get your powers back?" asked San.

"That's a pleasant way of greeting me after an hour of being in the hospital." replied Danny.

"Sorry. Just asking. Hey Tucker. How's Valerie? Where's Valerie?" asked Sam.

"Hey Sam. She's gonna be in the hospital for a while. They need to keep her in observation to check her spine." replied Tucker.

"That really stinks. When I go see her, I'll give her my best wishes. Have you told her dad yet?" asked Sam.

"No not yet. But her dad probably won't let me near her till the end of High School if I'm that lucky. Sometimes I wish I was normal instead of being half ghost. That way none of my friends would get hurt." replied Danny looking towards the ground.

"Cheer up dude, at least you don't have any homework tonight." said Tucker as he tried to comfort Danny.

"Crap. I totally bailed on my social studies teacher. And I had a quiz on the Aztecs today too! I think I'm gonna get a detention for cutting class on the day of a quiz." yelled Danny as he remembered his quiz.

"Ouch. That will probably hurt you grade. But did you give the teacher an excuse. Or asked to be excused?" asked Sam.

"Excused. I told her it was a family emergency. But when I come to school tomorrow with a cast on she'll ask, 'oh my what happened to your ankle?' and get all girly on me." replied Danny.

"Excuse me? Get all girly? If your teachers hard core, she'll just ask out of curiosity. Not all women get all 'sentimental' like you guys think." replied Sam as she stopped both boys in their track.

"Yeah you're probably right." said Danny.

"But still, a female teacher who cares for a student with a cast, my wish will come true!" said Tucker in his perverted voice. Sam and Danny just shook their heads no and continued to walk. A while later Tucker and Sam arrived at Danny's to drop him off, but their was a problem, his crutches.

"Uh guys, a little help here!" yelled Danny as Tucker and Sam came running over to help him up the stairs. Tucker helped him up and Sam got his crutches for him. As they entered the door, Jazz was standing their in front of him. She slapped Danny across the face and yelled,

"Why didn't you tell me you broke your ankle!"

"Sorry! I guess I forgot! I'm really not in a good mood right now Jazz. Valerie's still in the hospital and I'm worried about her so please get off my back!" Danny yelled. As Danny said those words, _I'm worried, _Sam knew he didn't care for her the way she cared about him.

"I gotta go, Mr. Lancer gave me a ton of homework. See ya' later Danny. Feel better." Sam said as her and Tucker left.

"What's wrong Sam?" Tucker asked.

"It's Danny. He still has feelings for Valerie doesn't he?"

"Uh-huh."

"I guess we're never meant to be. Tucker you've known since the eighth grade that I love Danny. It's just now that I realize that he'll never love me back. I guess, I am not the one." said Sam as she looked down at her notebook. During her science class, she wrote all over the inside cover of her notebook, _I love Danny Fenton. _She was thankful she sat next to a window in the back of the room and no one could see her besides her teacher.

"Sam don't say that. You don't know if that's all true. Sure Danny still has feelings towards Valerie, but how long has she known Danny? Not as long as us. We know most of his secrets and even his biggest one he'll probably ever have! Valerie only knows one of his secrets. Well, here's my place. Sam, cheer up. Think of the positives. See ya'."

"Yeah see ya'." Sam said as she looked at the ground walking towards her place.

**A/N: **I know, not a very cliffy ending. But I was running dry of ideas, I mean I was caught up in my Teen Titans story (a friend lost but not forgotten.) so anyways I hope you like this chapter the next will probably be more cliffy if I don't end it on the 8th chapter. Hey I used some nightmare before Christmas song lyrics in Sam's dialogue. "Sally's song" is my favorite song in that movie in the next chapter i'll put the whole song in there, but anyway hope you liked it. sorry it's getting so long!


	8. red arm

_**The end of a phantom. Pt. 8**_

As Sam walked towards her house, she began to sing a little song that kinda explained what's going on right now with the fact that Danny might never like her but like Valerie instead.

"I sense there's something in the wind. That feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him. Can't shake this feeling that I have. --The worst is just around the bend. _And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? _I think it's not to be. --What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd. In their enthusiastic cloud. --Try as I may, it doesn't last. _And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become. For I am not the one._" As she finished singing the song she tightened her grip on her books. She reached her house and went in the door and walked directly to her room. When there, she began to softly cry as she picked up a picture of Danny and her.

"Why are you so clueless? Are you really that thick headed? I love you Danny, but you don't love me back. The only person you'll ever like besides your mom is Valerie or Paulina. But there's nothing I can do to get you to like me." She ripped the picture in half separating her and Danny. Then she looked at her ceiling and began to cry.

At Danny's house he was thinking about the question Tucker asked him, _'don't you like Sam? And I mean more then a friend?' _ To Danny those couple of words stood 50 feet tall. Danny was on his bed, foot on a pillow giving it support. Stairing at the ceiling talking to himself. He was glad he was the only one in the house. Jazz was at the mall with some of her friends and his parents were at some ghost convention. Danny really didn't want to go to some stupid convention about ghost when a ghost broke his ankle. But getting back to the question subject.

"Do I like Sam? I mean we've been friends since pre-school. And I really don't know. Hm, I'm going to call Tucker, hopefully he can help me out with this, since he did ask me that question." Danny picked up his cell phone and called Tucker.

"Hey Tuck it's Danny can I talk to you?" Danny asked as Tucker picked up his second and back up cell phone he had in his room.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?" replied Tucker.

"That question you asked me when we were coming out of the hospital yesterday." said Danny as he pulled out a picture of him and Sam. The same one Sam ripped in half. (Danny had the extra copy.)

"Uh, sure," replied Tucker in a uncomfortable way. "well do you like Sam?" asked Tucker as he got a little more comfortable and serious.

"I don't know but I think I might. But if I look at the ways a guy would like Sam." Danny started.

"That's a good way to look at things. Then you could see if you do like her or not." cheerfully said Tuck.

"Well, she's smart," started Danny as he blushed like nuts. " She's a really good artist, I mean look at the logo on my costume she did, she thinks outside the box all the time, she's caring, trusting,…" and Danny continued telling tucker the reasons throughout his talk with Tucker.

At school the next day, Danny and Tucker were walking to school, Tucker called Sam earlier and asked if she wanted to join them. She said no. So, it was just him and Danny.Tucker had to carry all Danny's books around the for a whole month. He didn't like it at all. For a whole month, he had to be late for every class Danny wasn't in. but if he was going to get detention from it then he'd tell the teacher, 'I was carrying my friends books to his class. He broke his ankle.' And hopefully the teacher would understand.

"So, Danny, about our conversation last night, did you find anything out about your feelings for a certain Goth vegetarian in our school?" asked Tucker.

"A little. But I won't tell anyone. Well you know cause I told you. But, no one else." replied Danny.

"Well that's good." replied Tucker as he collapsed to the ground with twenty pounds of books in his hands. "I need to get my arms in shape."

"HA! You make me laugh! Did Sam say anything to you this morning, like why she wasn't going to walk to school with us?" asked Danny.

"No she just told me she wanted to walk alone. No reason." replied Tucker. He lied. Sam told him a lot of shit that's going on with her life and the whole Danny situation. She just wanted to walk alone to think about stuff.

Danny and Tucker reached the school about ten minutes before homeroom started. And Sam was ten minutes behind them, still walking to school. Thinking about stuff. Like what she wrote on her notebook cover, Danny's ankle and her parents. Her parents where considering moving because of all the ghost weirdness going on in Amity Park. Sam overheard them talking about it and ran out the door with her school books. _If I am moving, I have to tell Danny I love him. _thought Sam to herself. _But how? How will I tell him? And how will he react? No. I probably won't move. I'm getting a head of my self. I have to stop thinking about that. _Sam then looked at the school and entered it with a very depressing look on her face. When she reached her locker, she put her science notebook on the bottom of her locker, underneath all her books. Then Tucker and Danny where standing behind her and startled her a little when she turned around.

"Oh my gosh you guys scared the hell out of me!" yelled Sam.

"Sorry." said Danny. He saw the depressed look on Sam. "what's wrong?" he immediately asked. Sam looked at him with eyes wide open.

"Nothing I'm fine." replied Sam turning away from Danny walking towards her homeroom.

"Sam something's up. I can see it in your face." replied as he grabbed Sam's arm resting his air pit on the crutch.

"Stop. Since when were you my guardian angel?" hissed Sam as she snapped her arm back from Danny.

"Since I became your best friend! Now, what's wrong?" asked Danny as he grabbed Sam's arm again but this time harder making Sam tear a little.

"Danny stop! Your hurting my arm! Your eyes are glowing! Please stop, your scaring me!" yelled Sam as she pulled her arm away and ran to the girls bathroom crying.

"Nice. Want to go make your sister cry." said Tucker.

"Tuck…..what did I just do?" asked Danny as he looked at Sam running towards the bathroom.

"You just let your emotions takeover you and hurt the girl you like. It was like they overshadowed you. Like you overshadow someone in your ghost form. Next time control your emotions and don't take the rage out on someone. Your eyes were glowing bright green, so you were pretty mad." replied Tucker giving Danny his books in a little carrying bag they made in seventh grade.

"My eyes were glowing?" replied Danny as he watched Tucker run after Sam.

In the girls bathroom, Sam was looking at the place were Danny grabbed her. It was really red and it hurt like hell. She heard Tucker outside the door asking her if she was alright.

"Sam, you okay?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker, his eyes glowing. That means he was angry at me. My arm is really red and it hurts like hell." replied Sam.

"Sam he's not angry at you. His emotions just took over him for a while. I think he's still standing at your locker in confusion." replied Tucker talking to her through the door.

"I knew it!" Sam started as she grabbed her red arm. "He doesn't like me! He doesn't like me at all! He hates me!" yelled Sam.

"Sam come out here. You need a hug for support." said Tucker in a comforting way. Sam came out of the bathroom still holding her red arm, crying a little. Then Tucker hugged his best friend for support. A very fuzzy and awkward moment between them.

"Thanks Tucker. I needed that." said Sam as she pulled away from him drying the tears from her eyes.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just angry." replied Tucker.

"Yeah at me!" said Sam.

"Stop that Sam. Don't go all emo on me and start cutting yourself to feel better or worse, commit suicide!" yelled Tucker.

"To late. I'm already dead." joked Sam.

"Ha. Now c'mon, homeroom starts soon." said Tucker as he laughed back at Sam's joke.

"Alright. I'll see you next period." said Sam as she picked up her books and walked towards her homeroom.

Tucker thought to himself for a second and then ran back to Danny totally forgetting the situation Sam and Dan just had. Tucker saw Danny sitting of the floor, foot being supported by his books, looking at the ground eyes half open. Tucker looked at him and helped him back up. Grabbing his books for him.

"I can't believe I just did that. I mean my eyes were glowing. And wasn't even angry." said Danny as he looked up at Tucker taking his books back. But he realized that his eyes were glowing. "Hey, my eyes were glowing!" said Danny cheering himself up.

"Yeah dude they were, are you proud of yourself or something." said Tucker.

"No. My eyes were glowing!" replied Danny as he grabbed Tuckers arms. "Don't you get it? My eyes were glowing!"

"Alright dude I get it your eyes were glowing. What does it mean?" asked Tucker.

"It means, my powers are coming back! Yes! Now I can finally fight Plasmius and stop him for good!" Danny said as he smiled overjoyed.

"That's great dude but what about Sam?" asked Tucker breaking away from Danny's grip.

Then Danny's smile quickly faded as he looked down at the ground. He said he'll figure out away to fix it. But right now, he was so happy his powers are coming back. At the moment, he was happy about a lot of things, his sister is okay, his powers are coming back, and that one of his toughest opponents, Valerie, was going to help him. Danny got his books and started to head towards homeroom with Tucker at his side. (they're both in the same homeroom.)

"Tucker, can you send a note to Sam telling her that my powers are coming back?" asked Danny.

"Sure." replied Tucker.

About twenty minutes later the bell rang that ended homeroom and started Tucker and Sam's social studies class. The subject was about the renaissance and Sam knew everything there was to know about that time period and so did Tucker, so that's when Tucker wrote the note to Sam telling her about Danny's powers coming back.

_Sam, Danny's powers are coming back. _Sam read on the note.

_That's great but I don't care. _replied Sam.

_Why? This means Danny will finally be able to fight plasmius and beat him once and for all. _wrote Tucker.

_Because if Danny wants to get his ass handed over to him by an enemy whose had powers for a longer time then Danny has probably been alive. I don't care, it's his life not mine. It's his enemy not mine. His powers, not mine. So I really don't care. _replied Sam.

0.0 _oh._ Tucker replied. _but we're his best friends we should care. And you like him! Doesn't that mean anything anymore._

_yeah it does but, well I over heard my parents talking about moving somewhere else because of all the ghost wierdness that's going on and I don't think i should tell Danny my feelings for him. But i'm not._

_You're making a big mistake Sam. _

_what? What does that mean?_

_You'll figure out in time. _

_Stop talking in riddles and tell me!_

_No. Not till you figure it out on your own. keep this note as a reference. I don't need it. _Sam put the note in her pocket and gave Tucker an evil look.

**A/N:** hey! Okay that was part eight of the story hope you liked. The next chapter will continue on what the note was saying and Sam will figure out what Tucker was talking about. (in time) it will also be about how a month has passed and Danny's powers are finally back and his ankle his is better. Please don't stop reading, don't you want to see what happens to Danny! And everyone else? 0.0 sorry… thanx again. -


	9. dreams

_**The end of a phantom. pt.9**_

After Tucker and Sam left their social studies class, it was on to English. The class were all three of them were in together. Sam was kind of happy, but not that happy. She was still really bummed out about her parents conversation that morning. She hated keeping secrets from her friends, especially Danny. She loved him with all her heart, she cared for him, no matter what he did or say. But moving away from her friends, she could never do.

Tucker wasn't cool with the situation. He'd want to find out why Sam wasn't going to tell Danny what she feels for him, or how the three of them could convince her parents other wise.

During English, Sam wrote a note to Danny saying,

_I might be moving._

_What? Why? _wrote Danny.

_Because of all the ghost weirdness that's going on in Amity. It really sucks. If I do move, I won't be able to help you fight ghost anymore. I'm trying to find a way to convince my parents otherwise. Hopefully it'll work. _replied Sam.

_That's really screwed up. Hopefully, your plan will work. Uh, hey after school want to head to the Nasty Burger? My treat._ offered Danny.

_Sure, thanks. But what about Tuck?_

_He's probably going to be doing some techno-geek stuff. Like going on the computer, or messing with his PDA. You know, Tucker stuff. _replied Danny blushing a bit.

_L.O.L. That's so true. I'll ask him what he's doing after school. _replied Sam. She then wrote a note to Tuck asking what he was doing after school. He said trying to break into a secret, high tech place like Axion Labs. So next time he went to go see Valerie, he wouldn't end up in a anti-ghost net. Sam chuckled a little bit at Tuck's response.

_You're right, doing techno-geek stuff._ Sam wrote to Danny.

_What'd I say. _ Danny wrote back.

_Hey Tucker told me 'bout your powers, congrats. _ wrote Sam.

_Thanks. But they'll probably be coming back slowly but surly. _

_True. But when your ankle gets better, you'll be able to fight Plasmius._

_That's the good part. Hey, can you sign my cast? After this class._

_Okay. Tucker will probably want to sign too._

_Yeah your right. _

_Crap we have to stop passing this note, Lancer's becoming suspicious. You keep it._

When Danny read the note, he gave Sam a thumbs up and put it in his pocket. After that class, Sam signed Danny's cast in purple marker. Tucker signed it in red. Not to Danny's surprise, only his mom, dad, sister, Sam, Tucker and Valerie signed it. Those were the only people who would sign it. During gym, Danny was excused because of his ankle. After school finally came, classes to Danny after English just seemed to zoom by. But he didn't care, he was just happy he was spending an afternoon with Sam. Danny carried the only books he needed in the bag he made in seventh grade. He saw Sam waiting for him at his locker, reading a horror book, all her other books in her spider backpack.

"Hey Sam. Ready for the Nasty Burger?" asked Danny.

"If you mean I'm ready for a veggie burger, then yeah." said Sam closing her book. "Thanks again."

"No problem. After all, spending six dollars and fifty cents won't kill me." replied Danny as him and Sam walked out of the school. Sam had to help Danny down the steps of the school. A little of blushing done by both. Then Paulina saw both of them and almost ruined their nice afternoon.

"Hey Danny what happened, your little goth friend break you foot because you broke up with her?" asked Paulina in a stuck up way. Which is normal.

"What? I didn't break up with her. She's no my girlfriend. I don't HAVE a girlfriend." replied Danny still holing on to Sam's shoulder.

"yeah sure. So, how did you break your foot?" sarcastically asked Paulina.

"I fell down the stairs in my house. Not like you care." replied Danny. He had to lie about his ankle. Just like he did to the doctor.

"Well make sure your little girlfriend kisses it to feel better." said Paulina.

"I told you, Sam's not my girlfriend!" yelled Danny. Sam had enough of this, she placed Danny down on the steps and walked over to Paulina.

"For this whole year you and about five other kids have been calling me and Danny, boyfriend and girlfriend. And I had it up to here!" yelled Sam as she places her hand over her head. "So why don't you just quit it! So take what part of dignity you have left in yourself, your stupid cosmetics, your dumb ass attitude, and shove it up your ass! You stupid conceded snob!" then Sam slapped Paulina across the face, leaving a giant red mark on her face. "If I ever hear anything else like that come out of your mouth, I will hurt you! Consider that a warning." warned Sam. Paulina was wide eyed and in shock

"Oh and Paulina," Sam started as she picked up Danny. " I hope you have fun throughing up your lunch." Danny looked at Sam confused. "I saw her puking up her breakfast in the bathroom this morning." Sam said as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Wow. Thanks Sam. A lot." said Danny getting back on his crutches.

"Don't mention it. I was sick and tired of all the rumors going on about us. So I hope Paulina got the message." said Sam giving Danny his bag full of books. "Plus, only your friends will stick up for you like that."

So Sam and Danny made it to the Nasty Burger with no mare interruptions like Paulina's. while in the Nasty Burger, Dan's ghost sense went off. He let it go after all, it was the lame-o box ghost he didn't care. And neither did everyone in the place. So the box ghost finally left without having any attention drawn to him what so ever.

"Wow, it's quiet in here." Sam joked. She made Danny chuckle a little. She smiled at him then took another bite out of her veggie burger. For the rest of the time, they cracked jokes on Paulina.

"So, you're finally over her?" asked Sam. Danny shook his head yes. "Finally. I thought you'd never get over a stupid bulimic shallow girl. I hate girls like that. Always caught up in their look and always concerned about their weight and appearance. Those girls make me sick to my stomach!" said Sam feeling proud.

When they left, they both had to head home. Sam had ten pounds of homework and Danny still needed to pick out some weapons like the 'Specter Deflector' and others. Sam said good-bye and told him she hopes he feels better. Danny said thanks and good-bye. When Sam got home she went into the kitchen and grabbed a tall glass of soymilk and went into her room. She took out her diary which was black and had a huge skull on it. She wrote down what happened in the past couple of weeks. Like what happened at Axion labs, her mom's arm, Danny's ankle, and the fun time she had with Danny that afternoon. Then she heard her parents call her down to the living room. When Sam sat down on the couch, her parents looked at her and told her,

"Samantha, we've been talking and your father and I decided that you need to be in a more, happy environment. We think that this town's appearance is making you dress the way you dress. The very gothic look you wear is what we think the town influences you." said Sam's mom.

"And?" Sam asked impatiently.

"And we've decided to move. To California. Were it's always bright and sunny. We think it will make you dress more, appropriately. More, lady like. Not like this. What you wear now is, very unlady like." explained Mr. Manson.

"WHAT! TO CALIFORNIA? ALL BECAUSE OF MY OUTFIT!" yelled Sam. "THAT'S RIDICULOUS! ABSURD!" said Sam as she continued to yell out names that revolved around those words.

"Samantha don't say that. It's for your own good. We," Mr. Manson was interrupted when Sam put her hand on his.

"No it's not for my own good, it's for YOUR good. You only did this for yourselves! You just can't except me! You don't want me being Goth, you want me to be like a normal teen. Well guess what, I AM A NORMAL TEEN! Yea I'm Goth, so what, to most people, I'm normal. I'm not one of those girls who through up everything she eats, or I'm not one of those girls who doesn't eat anything at all! I don't cut myself like those ridiculous emo's who hates life or hate themselves! Those are the people who are not normal! Those are the people everyone needs to worry about. Not Goths! Goths are people who are the exact opposite of those types of kinds of girls or guys! Yes we have a very dark outlook on life, but that doesn't matter! So if you want to move to California, fine with me. Like the rebel I am, I will remain in Amity Park and I will remain loyal to my friends! And God Damn it, I will chain myself to this house to keep us from moving!" yelled Sam as she walked up the stairs. "And ya' know what, just to piss you guys of more, I love Danny and there's nothing you can do about it! I now how much you guys hate him and his family and that's another reason why you want to move! Not because of my outfit, but because of all the ghost weirdness that goes on in Amity. And Danny's family involvement with ghost! So take your offer and shove it up your rich ass!" yelled Sam as she walked up to her room, slamming the door and locking it.

Sam grabbed her emergency fire escape latter and put it out her window. When it hit the ground, she started to climb down the latter. When she reached the ground, she took out her cell phone and called Tucker. She asked him to meet her outside the Nasty burger so they can talk. About ten minutes later , Tucker saw Sam with a veggie burger in her hand.

"Sam what's up?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker, my parents said that we're moving. And I don't want to go! They said we're going to California! I don't want to go! I want to stay, with you and Danny and Jazz and everyone! I hate to admit it but if I do go, I'll miss everyone. Even the teachers and my enemies." said Sam.

"Sam it'll be okay. You or us will convince them not to move. knowing you, you'll probably rebel and chain yourself to your house." said Tucker making a joke about it.

"I know, I said that to. And I probably will. But Tuck, California, that's far away. From you and Danny. Without you guys, a feel, more alone then ever. I'm scared." said Sam.

At Danny's house he went back into the weapons fault and picked out some more weapons. He picked out the Fenton Ghost Catcher. To split Vlad from Plasmius. The Fenton Fisher. To tie up Plasmius. The Spector Deflector. To avoid Plasmius from re-entering Vlad's body. The Ghost gauntlets to weaken Plasmius. And he would use some of his natural ghost powers like his ghost ray and his most powerful attack, his ghostly wail. He asked his mom and his sister to carry up the weapons for him. His dad carried him up the stairs.

"Danny, do you know how to use these weapons properly?" asked his mother forgetting of her son's ghostly power. Danny gave her a dull eyed look that said duh.

"Mom, I've used these weapons before in battle. I think I know how to use them. But does _Jazz _know how to use them?" asked Danny sarcastically.

"hey! Just because I sucked you inside the Fenton-thermos three times doesn't mean I don't know how to use them!" yelled Jazz trying not to remember her screw ups with the thermos.

"She sucked you into the thermos?" asked Jack.

"Yeah and more then once. Now I know what Ember meant." replied Danny.

"Ember? Whose Ember?" asked Maddie not remembering M.bersback cruise line.

"Remember? Ember? 'you will remember my name'" said Danny as he copied Ember chorus lyrics.

"Oh you mean that women who Jazz was obsessed with and wanted to go to her midnight concert?" asked Maddie.

"Yes! Now please, can I go to sleep!" yelled Danny.

"of course you can little bro. 'Night." said jazz as her and her parents walked out of Danny's room closing the door behind them.

"Finally. Some well deserved rest." said Danny as he closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep. But Danny had a rough night, he had that dream with Sam again. But this time, Danny was Danny Phantom and he was able to have a conversation with Sam.

_Sam, why are you crying? _asked Danny lightly.

_I'm worried about you Danny. I hate it when you get hurt. I hate it even more when I watch you fight. And now, I'm scared more then ever!_ replied Sam.

_You know you don't have to watch me fight. _replied Danny.

_I know that, but I'm your friend Danny. I care for you. Me and Tucker do. I'm just so scared! _yelled Sam as tears came water falling out of her eyes. She continued to cry more.

_But why Sam? Why are you scared? What's going on?_

_I think I'm moving to California and I'll be so far away from you. Danny, I never want to be far from you. Ever! _yelled Sam as she hugged Danny. Both of them fell to the ground on their knees.

_You'll never be far from me Sam. I'll always be here for you. You might not move. Knowing you you'll probably chain yourself to your house._ replied Danny.

_You just don't get it you stupid clueless boy!_ Sam started as she looked up at Danny and started to pound on his chest. _ I LOVE YOU! I love you. I love you. _and as Sam finished her words, she closed her eyes and let her head drop. Danny's dream ended with Sam's tear landing on Danny's boot.

**A/N:** WAH! So sad! Just imagine, Danny finding out that Sam loves him in a dream. And at Sam's house she was having the same dream. The same conversation. The same feelings, everything. Just so emotional. Um for all of you who relate to Sam's giant quote when she's yelling at her parents, yeah…..sorry but that's the damn truth. For the bulimic or anorexic idiots out there in the world, being anorexic doesn't work. Your body is just gonna save that energy and won't use it till you start to eat again. You won't loose any weight, you'll stay the same weight as you are. Sorry, but you won't be skinny Minnie. For all the bulimics out there, you'll probably end up puking up nothing. Just your brain! 0.0 sorry…….. Anywayz I hope you like this chapter. More to come thanx for reading up to this far. I apologize greatly if I offended any of you.


	10. return of a phantom

_**The end of a phantom. Pt. 10.**_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when times are gray._

Those words buzzed in Danny's head all morning. He sat there, playing with his cereal. Only stering it around the bowl. He was thinking about his dream, his conversation with Sam. In the dream, it was just like they were really there. Danny could feel Sam's tears on his hands and boots. He could feel her shoulders. All warm and smooth. Even though he had gloves on, he could feel everything. Jazz walked up to Danny and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Danny. You seemed really depressed." asked Jazz.

"I'm fine. Just, tired is all." replied Danny. Then he started to hum, 'you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when times are gray.'

"What are you humming? It sounds so sweet." asked Jazz.

"Oh. Nothing. Can you drive me to school today. I really don't want to walk." asked Danny.

"Sure what ever makes you happy." replied Jazz as she kissed her brother on the cheek and ruffled his hair a bit.

At Sam's house. Sam was in the shower, getting ready for school. She let the hot water replenish her skin. It felt so good. She was thinking about the dream she had the night before. _What was that dream about? Why'd I confess to Danny in a dream? Hm. It all seems so distant to me. _ Sam thought to herself as she stepped out of the shower, drying her hair and putting on her normal clothes. Her black tank top with the purple circle on it. Her black skirt with green strips. Her purple stockings and combat boots. And her solid black wristbands. But today, she didn't put her hair up in the pony tail thing. She left it down. For that hole morning she felt as if her spirit was some where else. Actually _she_ felt somewhere else. Like she was watching her body do the daily things she does on a Friday morning. It was raining outside. But she didn't care. She didn't even bother to bring an umbrella. She was thankful she had her backpack with her so her books didn't get wet. Sam then walked outside in the rain and to school humming the same thing that Danny was humming in Jazz's car,

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when times are gray. _

For the rest of the morning, Sam didn't speak. From time to time, Tucker would ask if she was okay and she shake her head yes. Sam and Danny didn't talk to each other for the whole morning. Like the usual time when they'd walk to classes next to each other, Sam just walked past him and to her next class.

"Dude what's wrong with you? It's like you and Sam never even met before! What's going on here!" yelled Tucker as he stopped Danny.

"It's a long story Tuck, you wouldn't understand." replied Danny as he continued walking forward.

"If I can hack into Axion Labs security cameras, I can understand a 'long story'" explained Tucker as he stopped Danny. He had a feeling this was going to take long.

"Alright, but we would have to cut this period. Lets go into the bathroom and I'll tell you." explained Danny as he pushed Tucker toward the boys bathroom. When there Danny began to explain what happened in his dream.

"I had a very weird dream last night, the only people that were in it were me and Sam. We were in space. She was wearing a purple dress. And she looked like she was hugging herself. She looked so sad, she was crying so much. She told me something." explained Danny as he looked at the ground.

"What did she say dude?" asked Tucker.

"She said she loves me." replied Danny. "And that's when the dream ended. It was like a screen play. But I was Danny Phantom and my cast was off. The way the dream ended was one of her tears landing on my boot."

"But you don't love her back. You _like_ her. Not love right?" asked Tucker.

"I think I do love her. I mean I still have feelings toward Valerie. But I'm so confused." replied Danny.

"Wow dude that really stinks. But what I think is, and please don't feel offended by this, you think you still have feelings for Valerie, but those feelings are really for Sam? I know it sounds confusing, but…. Yeah." said Tucker.

"I think I get what your saying but I'm so sure I have feelings for Valerie. AND Sam. Is being 14 supposed to be this hard?" asked Danny.

"Don't ask me, ask your sister, she's been 14. Maybe you should go talk to her instead. She is better at this then I am" suggested tucker.

"Yeah you're probably right. Thanks." replied Danny.

"Well we still have forty minutes before the bell rings and we have to get out of this smelly bathroom, what do you want to do?" asked Tucker.

"We could do our homework." suggested Danny.

"Good Idea." replied Tucker.

So for the next forty minutes the two friends did their homework and from time to time they'd help each other out with some questions they didn't understand. While Sam on the other hand needed some help herself. She was sitting next to the guidance councilor. The teacher felt that Sam, was feeling very sad about something, so the teacher sent her to the councilor.

"Now Samantha, or would you prefer Sam?" asked the councilor.

"Sam please. I dislike being called Samantha." said Sam.

"Now Sam, what's wrong? What's bothering you the most?" asked the councilor.

"Well I was informed yesterday that I might be moving to California because of all the ghost weirdness that goes on in Amity park. I mean the word Amity is in Amityville. Like in the Amityville horror incident." replied Sam.

"If I were your parents I would want to move to California too. But why don't you want to move?" asked the councilor.

"Because I'll miss all my friends. I've known them since pre-school. I never want to be far from them. It's really hard to explain." replied Sam.

"I can relate. When I was little, I was told I'd move. And like every child, I didn't want to. I would miss my dear friends so much. But we have to move on with our lives. But anyway, I noticed that your hair isn't up in your normal way, any reason?"

"No not really. I just didn't want to wear it up is all." replied Sam looking down at the ground.

"I notice some depression in your voice tone. Why?" asked the councilor.

"Just about the dream I had. It really shook me up. Kind of shocking really." Sam replied.

"What was it about that made you so 'shook up'?"

"It was me and the boy I like, in space, floating in nothing but dark black space. Kind of like my room. But, I told him that I liked him and starting crying. Then the dream ended. Well it ended with one of my tears landing on his shoe but you get the point." explained Sam.

"I think you need to tell the boy your absolute feelings towards him before you move. Or if you move. I was like you when I was your age. Dark, rebellious, an independent individual, a girl with ambition. Someone who wants to rectify. Amazing how time doesn't change through generations. But look at me now, a modern working woman. But why would you care of my past. You should care about your future and the adventures that lie ahead of you. We are done here miss Manson, you can head of to your next period class." said the councilor as she let Sam walk towards the door and open it. "Oh and miss Manson, I'm sure Mr. Fenton will feel the same way."

Sam smiled, shook her head meaning 'thank you', and left. She then felt like her spirit was back in her body and not watching over her like one of her dead relatives. She felt happy. And ready to talk to Danny about the dream they both shared.

Towards the end of the day, Danny got a ride home from Jazz.

"Hey Jazz, can I talk to you about something?" asked Danny.

"Sure. What is it? Wait! Don't tell me, girl troubles right? Or better yet, Sam troubles." asked Jazz putting a finger on her chin while smiling.

"How'd ya' know?" asked Danny.

"I can see it in your face. It's a older sibling thing. We can tell when your depressed or just really ticked or the complete opposite, happy or joyful. So go on."

"Last night I had a dream were it was me and Sam. Floating in space. I was Danny Phantom and she was wearing a purple dress. She was crying a lot, and holding her shoulders. It really bummed me out to see her like that. So I flew over to ask her what's wrong. We had a conversation. And at the end, she yelled out, that she loves me. The dream ended with one of her tears landing on my boot." explained Danny.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Jazz.

"I need you to help me figure out if I have feelings for Sam or Valerie. F.Y.I., Valerie's the ghost hunter in the red suit hunting me as Phantom. It's so hard to figure out if I have feelings for Valerie, or if those feelings are for Sam. Is being 14 supposed to be this hard?"

"No. nothing in life is supposed to be easy. Things like this take time to figure themselves out. I'm sure you'll figure it out but F.Y.I., everyone knows or thinks you and Sam have feelings for each other, but are just to shy to admit it. To tell you the truth, it's pretty obvious."

"Thanks. But that doesn't help at all. I think I do love Sam. Hm. I guess I will figure it out in time." replied Danny.

"Just give it some thought and I'm sure the answer will come. One way or another. Or when you least except it. Now get inside so you can do your homework. Or I tell your teacher about your little cut with you and Tucker. Don't ask how I know. News about freshmen spread to the juniors like a blink of an eye." said Jazz as she pulled up to Fenton works.

A week has gone by and Danny's powers are coming back a couple days after another. First he was able to overshadow someone. Then he was able to go intangible. Then after that his powers just stopped coming back.

A month has passed and Danny's cast is ready to come off. But now, not only has his cast come off, but his powers are fully back.

"So Danny. Have your powers come back yet?" asked Jack sitting in the passenger side of the Fenton RV.

"I'll show you guys at the house." replied Danny giving his father a smile that meant yes.

At the house, the Fenton family went into the Lab were no-one could see them. Danny was so excited to finally get back up in the air. So, he just ran and jumped and the two white rings formed around his waist and started to move up and down. Danny's white and red t-shirt turned into a black jump suit top with the DP logo on it. And his sky blue jeans turned into his white belt and black part of his jumpsuit and his shoes became the white boots. His hands now covered with white gloves. His raven black hair now a snow white. And his sky blue eyes, a bright green. Yes, Danny Phantom is Back and better then ever.

"It feels so good to be back!" yelled Danny out of excitement.

"That's great sweetie! But what about Vlad?" asked Maddie.

"Oh don't worry, he'll get his share. I'll be back in a few hours, I'm going into the ghost zone to pay a visit to a friend." said Danny and with that, he flew off into the ghost zone. Ending up at Vlad's end of the portal. When he saw Vlad, (Danny was invisible), he was eating dinner. So Danny just flew up from underneath the table and raised up very slowly showing his whole body.

"How's it going V-man?"

**A/N: **Boogata! I love the last line of that chapter. It's so cool! I was going to add, 'ready for some punch with that dinner?' but I decided to wait for the next chapter to put that line in. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it! Chapter 11 is when Danny and Vlad have the really big fight with all the weapons, Valerie is out of the hospital, and Danny sees the light for a friend! Wow, it's 11:44 pm (EST). I'm really tired. 5 hours of writing a 5 page chapter goes by fast when your brain is just pouring out ideas. Night peoples. Oh! The last episode of season 2 for Danny Phantom is called "DOUBLE CROSS MY HEART." I haven't read the descriptions yet but I hope Sam finally tells Danny she loves him!


	11. good news and good feelings

_**The end of a phantom. Pt 11.**_

"How's it been Vlad? Miss me?" asked Danny.

"Daniel? What are you doing here! What do you want!"

"Revenge." replied Danny as he sucker punched Vlad sending him flying in the air.

"Very good Daniel. You are like me. Well getting more like me by each fight we have." said Vlad turning into Plasmius.

"Don't you ever say that! I'm nothing like you! Not in the least!" yelled Danny.

"Oh please Danny. Every time I say that you seem so offended. But what you don't understand that you are more like me then you know it. Taking the first punch. Something that I would do that you do also. Using you opponents weaknesses against him. Also something I would do. I know your weakness Danny. Your friends, your family and most importantly, what people think about you. Whether they think your half ghost side is evil, or thinking your just a plain freak! And using your powers to get back at people you don't like. Using your powers against me, against bully's, and using them for some other reason. But I really don't care. Then again, I never really did care." yelled Plasmius shooting an ectoplasmic energy blast at Danny.

Dodges beams, "Shut up! I don't care what people think about me. What they think of me is their opinion." yelled Danny as he shot a ecto-beam at Plasmius.

"Stop trying to convince yourself of things that are true! It's true that you're like me. It's true that your afraid of your appearance! And it's true that your holding back your powers against me! So go ahead Daniel, use your powers to their max!"

"You asked for it!" yelled Danny as he gave Plasmius a devil smile. Danny inhaled a big breath then let out his ghostly wail.

"What the heck! What power is this!" yelled Plasmius as he was impressed with this mighty power coming from a mere 14 year old child.

When Danny was done, he was able to keep up his ghost form. "It's my ghostly wail. A new power I learned about 5 months ago. I hope you like it. Because next time, it'll be like your last memory." threatened Danny as he flew into Vlad's ghost portal back to his house. He'd hate to admit it, but he was becoming more like Vlad no matter how much he denied it. When Danny got back to the Fenton works lab, he turned back into Danny Fenton because he was so weak from using his ghostly wail. He hated it. Maddie saw Danny come back in and helped him up the stairs. They were about to eat dinner.

"Oh Danny Tucker called when you were away. When we're done with dinner, you can call him back okay?" said Maddie.

"Sure whatever." replied Danny sitting at his normal seat at the table.

About 20 minutes later Danny put his dish in the dishwasher and picked up the house phone and called Tuck. "Hey Mrs. Foley is Tucker home?"

"Yes hold on one moment dear." said Mrs. Foley while she called for Tucker.

"Hello?" asked Tucker

"Hey Tucker. You called?" asked Danny.

"Well I heard that the only Danny Phantom is back! And that Valerie Grey is out of the hospital!" said Tucker.

"Oh that's great! Is she at her house? I can fly over their right now if she is! This is great!" said Danny happily.

"Yeah but there's just one thing, the doctor said that she'd lost her memory as of two months. That means she doesn't remember your half side." said Tucker.

"That's alright. Now after this whole Vlad feasco, things will be back to normal between Valerie the ghost hunter and Danny Phantom. Now if that'll only happen to my parents and sister, then things will truly back to normal. I wonder if cloockwork will help out with that. Hey heard anything from Sam?" asked Danny.

"Yeah. She said that she's probably going to move towards the end of the school year." Tucker said lowering his voice. "You should probably make your move."

"I know. I should. For the past month I didn't get a chance to talk to her because she was in Califronia checking out homes. Man this really sucks! Well I'm gonna call Mr. Grey and check things in with Valerie. Talk to ya' later." said Danny as he hung up.

Danny then called Mr.Grey's cell phone. "Hello Mr. Grey? It's Danny. Danny Fenton. How's Valerie?"

"Oh hi Danny. She's doing fine. The only thing is that she doesn't remember your little secret. Which means things should be getting back to normal with you and her hunting."

"That's the good part. Um, please don't tell anyone about Danny Phantom. It would really stink."

"Oh don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you very much. I have to go now, tell Valerie I said Hi okay? Thanks." said Danny as he hung up the phone with Mr. Grey.

At the Manson mansion, Sam was listeinig to the radio and one of her favorite songs came on, "Listen to your Heart" by DHT.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark _

'Ha! That's kinda like me and Danny'thought Sam as she turned up the volume. (AN: I know techno isn't much of Sam's style of music but,…)

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye _

'Maybe I should tell Danny before I move. But I think he already knows from that dream I had. Did he have the same one too? I shouldn't worry about it.'

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams _

'Is it even worth it? Sharing flirty moments with each other are all in the past, they're all gone. He still likes Valerie. More than he would like me.Him loving me are all in my dreams.'

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

'Damn, this song is so good at helping people out with problems. Damn DHT.'

_and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind _

"What the hell I'm I saying this is a break up song not a love song!" Sam blurted out forgetting that her parents are downstairs.

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
_

'Damn it! This is such a good love song and break up song! I wonder how Danny's doing. I haven't seen him in a month thanks to moving to California.'

_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_

"Damn it! That's it I'm telling Danny! And I don't care who knows it!" yelled Sam fulled with confidence.

The next day of school came and went really fast. Like a half day fast. Maddie was there to pick him and Tucker up from school. Sam still was a little shy to talk to Danny, she didn't know why and neither did Danny or Tucker.

"So Danny, how was your day at school? Does your ankle feel better when you play gym or when you walk? You do walk right? Not fly?" asked Maddie.

"To answer you questions in order, fine, it feels great, yes and no I don't fly to class."

"That's good. So Tucker, how long have you known about Danny's powers?"

"Since it happened. Both me and Sam have known since it happened. But didn't Danny tell you that?"

"No. he only told us about his powers and how you and his other friends are going to help them out with Vlad. Speaking of Sam, were is she. I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's……….off on vacation. She'll be back soon." said Danny as he hesitated.

"When she gets back you'll have to call her to make sure she's alright. Tucker, what about you, have you heard anything from her?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah. About a month ago, she told she was moving to California. She also told me she went there to looks at some homes." said Tucker.

"To California! But that's so far away! Even if Danny could fly there, he'd still be very weak. It took us four days by car. But why is she moving?" asked Maddie.

"Her parents don't like the ghost weirdness that's going on in Amity Park. And they think the outlook is causing her to dress the way she does." said Tucker.

"Well that's pretty stupid. Tucker I'm dropping you of at your house. I'd like to talk to Danny alone if you don't mind."

"Sure thing Mrs. F. just drop me off here. I can walk. It's only two blocks down. No problem for me."

"Thank you Tucker." said Maddie.

"See you tomorrow Tucker" said Danny as he let out his best friend. When Maddie pulled away, she looked in the mirror to see Danny and talk to him through it.

"Danny what's wrong? You look so depressed."

"It's nothing. I'm still a little weak from using my ghostly wail. Then being able to hold up my ghost form for a full twenty minutes after. Usally I'm really weak after that attack."

"It's Sam isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm going to miss her a lot."

"But the question is, when are you going to tell her?"

"A day before she moves. I think it's best if I tell her then so then after wards we don't have to deal with it in school or everyday or ghost fighting."

"That's way to late Danny. You should call her when we get home. So then tomorrow everything will be okay."

"Then what? Once we're a couple, things will be so different. And during a ghost attack, I or she'll reach our neck out for one and then end up dead! That's the problem with having a girlfriend who knows you're half ghost."

"Danny I know it can be hard. It took your father our last year in collage to start asking me out on dates and then to purpose. I know dating can be hard. Even more hard for some one with ghost powers. You just need to follow your heart. If you want to fly into your room and call Sam, go ahead. None of us mind."

"Thanks mom." said Danny as he kissed his mom on his cheek. When they pulled up to Fenton works, Danny grabbed his books, went intangible, and flew into his his room.

"Alright Fenton, you can do it. Just say, 'hey Sam how's it been, hey guess what, I just relized, I love you.' No that sounds way to dweebie. But anyway here I go," Danny said to himself as he picked up his cell phone and started to call Sam's cell.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Hi Sam!" Danny blurted out.

"Oh, hey Danny, what's up?"

"oh nothing much. My powers are fully back and the one and only Danny Phantom is now back in Amity Park."

Sam laughed. "That doesn't seem like nothing to me. Congrats. I guess Tucker told you about the moving date huh?" asked Sam.

"Yeah that sucks. To bad we never went on a real date."

"What?" Sam yelled out as her face turned bright red.

"Uh! Nothing Nothing at all!" Danny yelled. His voice started to crack and sound a little squeaky.

"ha ha! Your voice sounds so funny! I'm so lucky my voice doesn't change like that!" laughed Sam.

"I really wanted to tell you something Sam. Before you moved, I can't believe that it took me this long to relize how clueless I really am. How I should've seen it before. Before all the silly dates with Valerie or Paulina. All the times we secretly flirted with each other. Even before the first Ember incident. Sam," Danny started as he breathed in then out. "I love you."

"I love you too Danny. I always have. It just took me untill eigth grade to relize it. During that whole Ember thing, I kinda thought that attention I was getting from you was creepy, but then I relized how I kinda liked it. You know I don't care about Valerie or Paulina, just about you. Sure I got a little jealous when you took Paulina to the school dance. But dancing with you made my day. Yeah I got a little jealous over Valerie, but I learned to live with it."

"Thanks Sam. That really means a lot to me. Lets keep this away from Tucker, you know, let him find out on his own."

"Yeah that would make things a lot easier. Uh, during ghost attacks, please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. That's the only concern about this, us." said Sam.

"don't worry, I'll figure something out. Oh did you hear, Valerie's out of the hospital. She lost her memory as of two months, so that means she doesn't remember my half side." said Danny as he turned half ghost.

"That's great, now things will be back to normal between Danny Phantom and Valerie the ghost hunter. Speaking of Danny Phantom, is he on the line? I heard your voice take a slight echo to it."

"He's here, and ready to fly. I'm coming over your house. I have an idea on how your parents can stop from moving." said Danny.

"I'll see you in a few. Bye." then Sam hung up.

About five minutes later, Sam felt a slight chill in the air. Danny was there. He tried to sneak up on her but she said,

"Nice Danny, your speed must be improving. You made it here in only five minutes. Last time it almost took you ten."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"When ever you come into the room or rooms, the temputure drops a little bit. So what is your idea?" asked Sam turning to face her half ghost best almost boyfriend friend.

"I can overshadow your dad and try to convincing your mom not to move." said Danny.

"That might work." Sam said. "C'mon, they're downstairs. You can fly down there and talk to my mom. It's a cool plan I'm actually excited!" said Sam smiling.

Danny flew downstairs and over shadowed Mr. Manson. He began to talk but this time, Danny noticed that his voice sounded like Mr. Manson's and not his own. Yes Danny's overshadowing powers were growing stronger. It took Danny a while, but he was able to convince Mrs.Manson from moving. When he was finished, he flew out of Mr. Manson and back into Sam's room. "Well it's settled, the Manson's are staying in Amity Park. Your mom asked a lot of questions, hard ones, but I was able to answer." said Danny. Sam ran up to him and gave in a hug.

"I'd give you a kiss, but I'm not sure how confertable you are with that." said Sam pulling only slighty away from Danny and looking into his green eyes.

"With all of the fake-out-make-outs we've done, I think we're masters at it." said Danny moving closer to Sam and grabbing her chin. They were both smiling and looking into each others eyes. When they were about to kiss, Mrs. Manson called for Sam. Sam went downstairs to her mother. Danny went intanible and followed her.

"Sam your father and I were talking, and we've decided to stay in Amity Park." said Mrs. Manson.

"Really!" sam asked. "That's awesome! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!" Sam yelled as she hugged her parents (which she rarely does.) Sam ran back into her room and Danny followed, still intangible.

"Danny you're the best!" Sam yelled as she hugged him.

"Yeah I know." said Danny hugging her back. "It's getting late, I should go. But first, our little 'fake-out-make-out' should resume."

"I like the sound of that." Sam said smiling and lowering her eyes to meet his. But just when they were about to kiss Danny's cell phone rang. It was his mom. She yelled at him and orded him to fly home this instant. It was ten o cloock, his curfew. "gotta go. See you Sam." and with that, Danny flew home. Sam went to the window and said,

"Good night, my little phantom."

**AN:** hey everyone it's samanddan! Well there's the 11th chapter, hoped you enjoyed it! Well Sam's not moving so that's really awesome news! The DxS couple is starting. And things are back to normal with Danny and Valerie the ghost hunter. Next chapter will be about the fight. And everything will be back to normal. Don't worry you'll see!


	12. the final fight and final chapter

**AN:** well here we go floks. the final part for the end of a phantom. just like i promised. please enjoy.

_**The end of a Phantom. Pt 12. **_

When Danny got home his mother was in his room taping her foot impatiently.

"What! I was at Sam's!" said Danny as he put is hands up and turning back to Danny Fenton,

"Doing what?" asked Maddie.

"Talking! I overshadowed her dad and convinced her mom not to move so they're not moving to California!" said Danny knowing what she meant.

"I hope so." said Maddie as she went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and leaving his room allowing him to go to bed. "Good night Danny. Tomorrow's a brand new day. And the weekend. Be glad."

"Night." said Danny as he put is pajama's on and went to bed.

The next day started of normal. Danny waking up at ten, eating breakfast, getting dressed. Normal Saturday morning stuff. He wanted to fully wake up so he told his parents he was going out to fly around the sky to get the full affect of a new day. So he transformed into Danny Phantom, went intangible, and flew out of the house.

"Ahhh… it's so nice to be flying out here. So calm and relaxing. I should take Sam up here. I wonder how she's doing? I know! I'll go check." said Danny but he bumped into something on the way over. "Ow! What was that?"

"Surprise!" yelled Vlad as he sucker punched Danny sending him even higher in the air.

"Vlad!"

"Yes Vlad. How did you get that power when I've had these powers for twenty years! That power is so destructive. Unlike anything I have ever seen before."

"I told you I learned it! And I'd show it to you again if it weren't so early in the morning. My powers are different then yours. For instance, you can teleport I can't, you have Ecto solidification into a glass-like substance I don't. you can duplicate your form into four of you, I can only do it once! Anymore questions?" yelled Danny.

"No!" yelled Vlad as he once again punched Danny. Danny was sent crashing into his house and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, dad, Jazz. We've got company. Jazz call Tucker and Sam and ask them to come over here to help me. When they get here, take them into my room and get the weapons on my counter. Thanks. I have business to take care of." said Danny as he flew out of his house and back to Vlad while unleashing a ghost ray.

"Still steaming?" asked Plasmius.

"You have no idea. What? No ridiculous threat? No cheesy pick up line for my mom? No idiotic remark about my dad? Come on Plasmius, this is so not like you." said Danny.

"I don't need to be like me to fight you. A fourteen year old boy with ghost powers. I can fight you just fine."

"Well no other fourteen year old boy has ghost powers! Well not that I know of. But you get the point."

"No other boy. But girl yes."

"But she's a clone and not full human."

"True but she's still a person with powers like yours."

"Yeah but if Danielle helped me beat you, she's still cool. Now, enough chatter, more fighting!" yelled Danny as he fired a giant ball of ghost energy at Plasmius. He was able to hit him and send him back about one hundred feet back. While Danny had the chance, he flew back to his house where Tucker and Sam just arrived.

"Guys go into my room and get the weapons on my counter. I'm going to get the specter speeder. We're going to need it." said Danny.

"Why?" asked Tucker.

"To lead Vlad into a desert place so I can fight him and use my ghostly wail so no one can get hurt. Or nothing will be destroyed." said Danny. Tucker ran up the stairs to Danny's room but in the middle of the hall were you can still see the foyer, Tucker saw Sam and Danny sharing a few words.

"Danny please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." said Sam in concern.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. It's Vlad whose getting hurt. I might but not that bad. Hopefully not really bad." said Danny in a comforting tone. Sam gave him a hug and said,

"I hope your right." she then ran up the stairs and into Danny's room.

Danny flew into the basement and when he got to the specter speeder he turned it intangible and flew it threw the ceiling and on to the curb. Back in Danny's room Sam and Tucker were gathering up the weapons and putting them in a backpack. Tucker brought up a conversation by saying,

"So, which one of you made the move?"

"What?" asked Sam.

"I saw what happened in the foyer, but who made the first move?"

"Danny did. He called me last night and told me his feelings. Then he flew over to my house, overshadowed my dad and convinced my mom not to move so I'm not moving which is really cool." replied Sam blushing a little bit.

"What else happened?" asked Tucker in a suave voice and razing one of his eyebrows.

"NOTHING YOU SICK PERVERT!" yelled Sam as her eyes shot to be very small and she blushed like nuts.

"Right…" said Tucker.

"Well, we almost," started Sam but then realizing what Tucker might do to them both of them,"never mind. Come on, lets get this stuff to Danny."

"What happened?" asked Tucker as his eyes widened.

"Nothing lets just go!"

"No please tell me." begged Tucker.

"No because then you're gonna bug me and Danny about through the rest of our freshman year." said Sam.

"No I promise I won't." said Tucker.

"Fine but don't tell Danny I told you this. We almost kissed. But his cell phone rang and he had to fly home. There. Happy?" asked Sam.

"That's it? But you guys have kissed before. I thought it was something else."

"Yeah but those were all fake-out-make-outs. But please don't tell Danny. Okay?" asked Sam.

"I promise." said Tucker. Then they left Danny's room and went outside near the specter speeder.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Danny.

"We were looking for a bag to put the stuff in." said Tucker.

"Well hurry up and put the stuff in the speeder. Old Vlad should be near. Tucker you drive. When me and Vlad start to fly, follow us. Got it?" asked Danny in a very stern voice. Tucker nodded yes. "Sam, help Tucker at the controls. And if I ask for something, pass it to me. Got it?" Sam shook her head yes. "Good. Well here he comes. You guys should be safe in the speeder. Get in and like I said, follow us." said Danny as he took flight and once more fired a beam at Vlad.

"I must say Daniel, you are getting very strong. Maybe one day you'll be considered a threat to me and every other ghost more powerful then me or you." said Vlad as he dodged the ecto-beam.

"I am somewhat of a threat, to less powerful ghost like the box ghost. But to others, just a fly in there way. But to you, I'm a threat. Because a dull old man in their forties is becoming a weak, senseless, pitiful, lonely man whose powers are fading slowly. So up for a little game of tag old man?" said Danny as he went invisible and tagged Vlad on the back. "And tag your it." then he flew as fast as he could with Vlad close on his tail. And the specter speeder behind them.

"Why are you playing such childish games? As a fourteen year old boy I thought you would be more mature then that. But I guess you like acting as if you were four. Oh well nothing I care about." said Vlad as he caught up with Danny who was flying at a fast speed of over 130 mph.

"Would you stop bragging about how much you can care less about things in my life!" yelled Danny as he sped a head of both Vlad and the specter speeder.

"Man, Danny's flying so fast! I can barely keep up with him!" said Tucker clearly impressed with his friends speed. Sam had a concerned look on her face. She could only pray to keep her friend from getting killed.

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid like get himself killed." said Sam.

Danny flew or led Vlad to a desert place where there were no buildings or people. This is where the fight would take place. Danny was out of breath from flying so fast. He'd swollowed a few bugs and that didn't make his stomach feel good. Danny placed himself feet first on the ground waiting for Vlad, Tucker and Sam. Danny felt a light shove on his back. He spun around and punched what ever tapped him. It was noting but a small twig. He'd laughed at himself for being paranoid like Jazz. Then his ghost sense went off. Vlad was here and ready to fight.

"So ready to get your butt kicked 'uncle' Vlad?" asked Danny.

"No ready to get yours beat-in to a pulp?" asked Vlad.

"Just try." remarked Danny. That's when Tucker and Sam landed behind Danny.

"So you have your human friends to help you? Well I don't think they will do any damage for just humans." said Vlad.

"They're not here to fight, consider them referees." said Danny as he charged up an ecto-ball of energy ready to throw at Vlad.

"Ref's huh. not very helpful but oh well." said Vald also charging up an ecto-ball.

No more time was wasted. They both threw the ecto-balls at each other, both hitting each other in the stomach. Both of them holding on to their stomach as if they were going to vomit. Danny was the first to get up and fly towards Vlad punching him at the bottom of his chin forcing his head to jerk up and making him fly in the air. Danny then followed him and kicked him very hard. Once Vlad recovered (and very quickly) he went invisible and flew towards Danny ramming him in the stomach causing Danny to spit out some blood. The sight made Sam cringe and look away. She couldn't bear seeing her love get hurt like this. Vlad, on the other hand, loved to see his opponents like this, weak and defenseless, the pain of his enemy pleased him. Vlad then punched Danny in the back making him hit the ground very hard. Tucker closed his eyes.

Once Danny got up, he turned around to lay on his back. He saw Vlad's foot come hurdling towards him. He spun out of the way just in time to dodge Vlad's foot.

"Very good Daniel." remarked Vlad. Danny just grabbed Vlad's foot and took him soaring up into the air. He punched Vlad very hard and then shooting him with an ecto-ray. Leaving some blue skin to be shone on Vlad's back. Danny then flew towards Vlad with hands glowing. When at Vlad's side, he turned him over to see Vlad smiling. He blasted Danny in the chest causing a small torn in Dan's outfit. Danny landed on his back.

Very weak, he pushed himself up and went invisible and walked towards Vlad. Now his hands were glowing brighter then ever before. He was three feet away from Vlad when he made a giant ecto-ball and blasted it in Vlad's chest sending him flying. Vlad was no where as weak as Danny was at this point, but as long as he could fight it didn't matter. Vlad got up holding his head looking up at a very frustrated young boy. Vlad shot ecto-beams from his eye's cutting Danny's check.

The blood dripped slowly from his check. But ignoring the pain, Danny's shot another beam at Vlad. This time hitting his elbow instead of Vlad's shoulder.

"A little off target?" asked Vlad grabbing his arm.

"Only a little. But believe me a can do much worse. And I know you've seen it." said Danny.

"Then why don't you use that power. I know you can but you're just holding it in for something special. Like to beat me. Even if you were I'd just come back." replied Vlad.

"I really don't care." said Danny as he punched Vlad in the face.

Vlad was able to recover fast. He also punched Danny in the face missing his eyes by only a centimeter. Vlad started to duplicate himself and beat Danny with a more harsher matter. Like pounding his two fist on Danny's back, kneeing him in the stomach, blasting him all over the place with four different beams. Yes Danny was getting the beating of his life. The pain was much more worse the pariah dark or his evil older self had ever applied.

"Oh my God! Tucker we have to do something! We can't just sit here and watch him get the beating of a life time!" yelled Sam with tears rolling down her face.

"Like what! If we get involved we'll get hurt too!" said Tucker.

"What's more important, your life? Or your best friends life? Tucker look at him he's getting killed! If we don't do something we'll both loose a very important person in our lives! Without Danny nothing exciting will ever happen again! We'll just be a goth and a techno-geek with nothing cool in our lives! Do you seriously want that to happen?" asked Sam.

"No! but then again I don't want to die!" yelled tucker putting his hands in the air.

Getting back to the fight, Danny laid there, on the floor, clothes all ripped up, his 'DP' logo torn off and in shreds. His hair was messed up and gray. His arm was broken, his lip was bleeding along with his head, check, and open cuts on flesh. Danny was on the brink of death. Vlad regained into one, he looked down at Danny and said,

"If only you could see yourself. You look like your dead. A shame I won't be able to see that attack of yours again."

"No……I…..won't…….let….you win." Danny said as he struggled to stand.

"Why do you bother to raise child? The end has come. And it's over for you." asked Vlad.

"Because I still have enough energy to kick your ass!" yelled Danny as he blasted vlad in the chest making him fall on his back.

Sam had enough of this fighting, she pushed a button that activated a laser, she pointed at Vlad, got on target and shot. The laser shot right threw Vlad's arm. Danny looked back at the laser. "I got sick of watching get you butt kicked." said Sam as she shrugged.

"Thanks. That helps. I owe you one." thanked Danny.

"No need to pay me." said Sam.

"Sam pass me the specter deflector." said Danny. Sam tossed the deflector to Danny. Sure it hurt but only for a second. He flew over and put it on Vlad causing him to transform back into his normal human side. Danny began to punch Vlad many times in the face weakening him. He then flew back to the specter speeder and pick up the ghost gauntlets. He put them on and flew back over to Vlad.

Danny activated the claws in the gauntlets, stuck them into Vlad and ripped out Plasmius. For once Danny enjoyed the painful scream of his enemy.

"Like the pain V-man! It's the same pain I get **after you beat the shit out of me!**" yelled Danny as he separated Vlad from Plasmius. (he was smiling.) It was now a half ghost verses ghost.

"So Plasmius, it's just you and me. No annoying human side to get in your way. No beating heart. It must feel good. Sam, Tucker! Grab Vlad and bring him into the speeder. I'll handle the rest of the fight." said Danny with a devilish smile. Sam and Tucker did what Danny told them to do. Danny let the gauntlets fall to the ground. Plasmius was already weak enough for Danny to fight on his own. Danny began to fly towards Plasmius with a tremendous speed of 200 mph. He rammed Plasmius with all his might and pinned him to the ground.

"Sam, Tucker! Take the ship into the air and put on the shield. You wanted to see my ghostly wail so badly! Well here it is!" yelled Danny as he let out his ghostly wail. He floated about five feet off the ground and above Plasmuis. The attack shed away most of plasmuis's cape and teared away some clothes. It burned Plasmuis' hair to nothing leaving him bald. The blue lively skin on his face was now being burned away showing in some parts his skull. When Danny was finished he immediately turned back into Danny Fenton.

"Tucker! Throw me the Fenton Thermos and the Fenton Fisher!" yelled Danny standing up. Tucker threw down the weapons and Danny caught them. He tied up Plamius with the Fenton Fisher. Danny sucked up the remains of Plasmius in the Fenton Thermos.

After that Danny collapsed to the ground with a very faint grunt. Tucker turned off the shield and lowered the Specter Speeder.

"Dude it's okay we've got you." said Tucker in a comforting way.

"Tucker bring him over here. I'll watch him, you drive." said Sam.

"But what about Vlad?" asked Tucker.

"He's coming to he'll be fine. Right now, it's Danny whose not going to be okay. Look at him tucker, he's almost dead! We have to rush him home! Call his parents and tell them everything that happened. Now!" yelled Sam as she picked up Danny and rushed him back into the Specter Speeder.

Tucker did as Sam said. Mr. And Mrs. Fenton told Tucker to bring him to the house so they can look at Vlad. They told Sam to bring Danny to the hospital. If the doctors ask, he got into a serious car accident. At the house Tucker helped Vlad into the house while Maddie ran into the Specter Speeder and picked up Danny and rushed him into the car, Sam came with. About five minutes later then arrived at the hospital. Danny was immediately rushed into the ER to get looked at. The same doctor that saw Danny before saw him again.

"Jeez what keeps happening to this kid! Two months ago he came in here with a broken ankle and now he's coming in with cuts all over the place and probably a few broken bones! What happened!"

"A very bad car accident. During his drivers ed. Test. He hit the gas petal to hard and crashed into the side of the school." said Sam making it up as she went along.

"Ouch." said the doctor.

Sam and Maddie waited in the waiting room for three long hours taking about how Danny told Sam his feelings and they were taking about the fight and how long it went on for and the weapons and attacks both of the ghosts used.

Back at the house Vlad was just coming to. He had a bandage on the arm were the laser hit him and some small bandages on the small cuts Danny left on his body. Vlad had to admit it, he was beaten pretty good. Danny had beaten him to a pulp. He was the most powerful teenager he had ever seen.

"Wow!" Jack started. "he beat you really good."

"Yes he did. Be careful jack, you have a powerful boy on your hands here. One that is very powerful indeed. He beat the ghost right out of me. Literally he did. I am now whole human. No longer half ghost. I am very impressed with young Daniel. Very impressed indeed." Vlad calmly said as he looked at his friend and then looked back up at the ceiling and closed his eyes and rested.

It was now four o' clock in the afternoon. Danny was coming out of the ER with a cast on his left arm and some minor stitches on his check, a small one on his forehead, and on his arms and legs. He had broken a few ribs so he had a cast on his chest. He was sitting in a wheel chair. He was still to weak to stand. Sam and Maddie rushed over to him and gave him a hug. Maddie first then Sam.

"Honey look at you. You look like you've just got out of WWII!" said Maddie as she looked at her beaten up son. Sam went over to hug Danny and whispered in his ear,

"Please don't ever fight that seriously again next time you might get killed! Do you know how hard it is to watch your boyfriend get their butt handed to them! It hurts a lot."

Danny then whispered, "So we're a couple?"

Sam's eyes shot very small and she was blushing very heavily. She let her hair down hoping it would cover some of the red. She lowered her head back to Danny's ear. She then whispered,

"Well do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I'll tell you in private." whispered Danny. "If I told you here, I would never hear the end of it with my mom."

Sam nodded okay. They left the hospital about a half hour later with instructions on what to do about his rib cast and when the stitches start to fall out. The whole way home Sam leaned her head on Danny's good arm and Danny rested his head on hers. They both began to hum in a very bright tune,

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when times are gray. _

Maddie just smiled a very warm smile. But the day still was not over. Danny still had some stuff to do. At the house, Danny walked in and sat down on the couch next to Vlad and said,

"One hell of a fight we had. To bad your ghost side is in the Fenton Thermos."

"It is? Well no need for our little feud anymore. All water under the bridge. You seem to have gotten the most damage. I haven't seen someone so beat up as you." said Vlad sipping his tea.

"Try getting beat up with the stuff you did to me. And then using all your energy in your strongest attack you have. Believe me, it's worth it all in the end. Did you even see my ghostly wail?" asked Danny turning his head to face Vlads.

"Yes I did. And I have to say I am most impressed. Hats off to you Danny for being able to survive a beating like that."

"Thanks. But I'm going to have to call the cops on you for kidnapping my sister and threaten her." said Danny.

Vlad spat out his tea and screamed out, "WHAT!"

"Yup. That's against the law. You should know that."

"I guess I deserve it. After all, I did steal millions of dollars to become incredibly wealthy." said Vlad.

"I was joking! Dude, you are one _seriously_ crazed up fruit loop. I wouldn't do that. Plus you are no longer a threat to me or my family and friends. But why should I care, most people won't even remember this. It's going to be like before. My mom, dad, and sister won't have any memory of this or my ghost powers what so ever. And neither will Mr. Grey." Said Danny.

"You're going to Clockwork. I figured that out. Things will be back to normal for you. But you'll have one less enemy to worry about." said Vlad.

"Yup." Danny said as he shut his eyes and rested them for a while. He didn't know how Vlad knew Clockwork but he didn't care. He was just happy to be alive. About five minutes later he opened his eyes back up and looked for Sam. She was in Danny's room, lying on his bed, sleeping. Danny laughed and said,

"Aren't I supposed to be sleeping?"

He walked over to his bed and sat down next to Sam. He looked over her and watched her for a while. Knowing that Sam would be his forever. Sam began to open her eyes. She saw Danny looking over her and said,

"Hello stranger. How long have you been here?"

"Only a few seconds. You wanted an answer to if I would be your boyfriend. Let me put it as this," Danny said as he leaned over to her and grabbed her chin. He then kissed her. It was a very soft, loving, warm kiss. Sam was shocked to see that Danny's lips were very gentle considering he had stitches on them. When the kiss ended Danny said,

"I'd be honored and delighted to be your boyfriend. Ms. Manson."

"Your such a goof ball. But that's why I love you. One of the many reasons why I love you so much." said Sam.

When Danny returned to school everything was normal. Valerie had no memory of Danny's secret. Sure many people asked about Danny's wounds he just said it was a car accident. And they believed him.

A month has passed and Danny's arm is now healed. And so are three of five of the ribs he'd broken. Through out that time Danny and Sam went on multiple dates and had many kisses. like when they went to see that movie "Saw II", Danny screamed at the pop up points(the pig lady, the head lock thing were in shut closed on the kid in the beginning, etc..) he made Sam laugh every time. But there was the manor of Clockwork that had to be dealt with.

Danny went into the ghost zone and flew to Clockwork's place as Danny Phantom. When he reached there he had with him the thermos in which Plasmius was in.

"Clockwork. It's me Danny. I have a few favors to ask you."

"Hello Daniel. I knew you would come with a favor or two to ask of me. What is it?"

"I have with me the thermos which contains Plasmius. Vlad Masters ghost side. Well was his ghost side. I ripped it out of him sometime ago. I wanted to know if you could keep it here, with my older evil self."

"I will. I watched your battle Daniel. And I have to say I am impressed. Your powers are growing and so are you. I understand you celebrated a birthday recently, happy birthday."

"Thank you. Very much. True my powers are growing, but I only use my ghostly wail in an emergency situation. The other question is I wanted to know if you can rewind time so that my mother, father and sister don't know about my powers. With my friends remembering the fight and the things that happened in between that time and today."

"I can. But you would have to bring your friends here so they may remember it as with you."

"Can do. I'll be back soon. About half-an-hour." Danny said as he handed clockwork the thermos and flew of to get Tucker and Sam. About a half hour later, Danny came back in the Specter Speeder with Tucker and Sam.

"Alright clockwork, these are the only two people I want to remember everything. Including me." said Danny.

"Alright." said clockwork as he pushed a button rewinding his parents memory and jazz memory of Danny's powers. Clockwork stopped at the right time. "There you are my boy. Only you three can recall about what has happened. Don't worry Danny, I'll keep him safe with me."

"Thank you once again clockwork. You are a great help. I can only hope my secret's safe."

"Don't worry. I've seen your future, all of yours, and don't worry, time says your secret is safe as your evil self is with me. And that's pretty safe. Run along now and go back to your lives. Live them normally and safely." said clockwork.

After Danny, Sam and Tucker left and was out of sight, clockwork looked into all three of their futures once more to see if they were the same, Tucker being a noble prize winner for having the highest technology enhancement since the computer. Danny, an astronaut and a super hero with his secret still safe. Sam, still a vegetarian and still slightly gothic only this time she is head in charge of protecting all endangered wildlife animals and rainforests around the globe. And a very special wedding between Danny and Sam. Sam taking the name, Fenton. And her middle name Phantom. (she couldn't resist.)

This made clockwork smile a warm smile. He was happy for all three of them. Their future was bright!

_**The end. **_

**A/N:** hello everyone! It's samandan here to tell you, that's the end of the end of a phantom. The phantom being Vlad! I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story and everyone who read it! I spent 3 days typing this chapter! 12 long pages. From the part were Sam and Tucker were in Danny's room, down to this author's note, I spent, almost 6hrs typing. From 11:30pm to 5:00am! Now I'm really tired…. Like I said I want to thank everyone! Without some of your reviews, I don't think I would be up for 6hrs typing a story no one would read! (lol) of course I will return with more Danny Phantom stories and some stories for other categories so look out!once again thank you everyone who reviewed! all of them were very nice and kind. they all ment a lot! I will miss writing this story…QQ.

Until next time,

**_samanddan. _**


End file.
